Broken Dreams Part II
by swiglo3000
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Broken Dreams'. This is set right after Rory begins Yale. Something happens to Lorelai that forces her to relive her and Rory's past. JavaJunkie and Lit.
1. Chris Needs Help

**AN: I know this goes against what I said but this is a sequel to 'Broken Dreams'. This is the original story I was going to write but I've added the elements needed to make it a sequel due to popular demand. **

**Summary: It's been two years since the events of 'Broken Dreams'. Rory is going to Yale and has pretty much gotten over what Max did to her. Jess is dating Rory, he's not in college, he's working at Luke's, and he's trying to write a book. Luke and Lorelai are dating and living together but marriage hasn't been mentioned yet. Then something happens to Lorelai that forces her to revisit both her and Rory's pasts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 1: Chris Needs Help

It was a Thursday night at six, and Luke and Lorelai were currently making out on the couch in their house.

"I love you so much" Luke said kissing her passionately.

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" Lorelai asked seductively.

"That sounds great" Luke said as she began leading him up to their room.

Just then the phone rang.

"Please just let ring" Lorelai said.

"I can't it could be Jess, or Rory" Luke answered.

"Please, just let it ring" Lorelai begged.

Luke ignored her and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hello, Luke is Lorelai there?" Chris asked nervously.

The relationship between Luke and Chris up to that point had been a decent one. They both tolerated each other. Luke had accepted that Chris would always be in Lorelai's life and while it kind of bothered him he was fine with it.

"Yeah, here she is" Luke said handing the phone over to Lorelai.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"Hey, Lor I kind of need your help" Chris said, Lorelai could here crying in the background.

"What do you need?" Lorelai asked.

"Sherry left me" Chris stated.

"Why?" Lorelai asked a little bit shocked.

"Gigi was just too much of a hassle for her and I need help, I'm lost here" Chris said while trying to calm Gigi down.

'Well he finally knows what it feels like to have the other parent uninterested' Lorelai thought.

"I'll come over right away" Lorelai said.

"You don't need to" Chris started.

"Yes I do you need help, and I'll help you" Lorelai said.

"Thanks" Chris said.

"I'll be there in a couple hours" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"What's up with him?" Luke asked.

"Sherry left him and he needs help" Lorelai said.

Luke felt a pang of jealously, "Alright so I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

"Only if you don't wait up for me" Lorelai said in her sexy voice.

"I might stay up" Luke said kissing Lorelai.

"Love you" Lorelai said grabbing her keys.

"Love you too" Luke said watching her go.

A couple hours later Lorelai was at Chris's.

"Thank God you're here I'm losing my mind here" Chris said over the crying.

"Don't worry about it" Lorelai said taking Gigi from Chris.

After about a minute Gigi calmed down.

"How'd you do that?" Chris asked shocked.

"You were holding her the wrong way" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry about calling you" Chris said.

"Don't be you needed me" Lorelai said putting Gigi down.

"So why did Sherry leave?" Lorelai asked.

"Because she got a job offer in France and it was too good to pass up" Chris said.

'I can't believe the nerve of her just abandoning her child, just like I kind of did' Chris thought feeling regret.

"Well it happens, lets see what you've got here" Lorelai said looking around the apartment.

"Why are you helping me?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked right back.

"I mean you shouldn't be helping me, I did the same thing to you, and I left you to take care of Rory" Chris said.

"Chris don't worry about it, it was your choice, don't worry about it" Lorelai said.

"I still feel bad" Chris said looking down in shame.

"Don't worry about it" Lorelai said.

"So what do I need to know?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"Well you're going to need formula milk and some more baby food" Lorelai said.

"Writing this down" Chris said taking out a pen and paper.

"You seem to have everything else, I would call a baby sitting service or see if your work has daycare" Lorelai said.

"Thank you so much for this" Chris said.

"I don't think there's anything else you need" Lorelai said.

"I can't think of anything else" Chris said.

"Well if you need anything call" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry I'm sure I will" Chris said smiling.

"I'll talk to you later" Lorelai said smiling back.

After leaving the apartment Lorelai called Luke.

"Hello" Luke answered sounding tired.

"Hey, I'll be home soon" Lorelai said heading down to her jeep.

"Can't wait to see you" Luke said.

"Love you, bye" Lorelai said.

"Love you too" Luke said.

"Bye" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

Lorelai had gotten to the ground floor of the apartment building and started to head outside.

Her jeep was just under a block away and she could see it.

"Excuse me Miss" Lorelai heard a man behind her say.

"Um… Yes" Lorelai said.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" the man asked.

"What do you need?" Lorelai asked realizing that no one was on the street.

"Could you tell me where Boston General is, my sisters there and I'm lost" he said.

"Just stay straight and turn left at the third left, you can't miss it" Lorelai said.

"Thanks" the man said going back to his car and driving off.

'I was worried for a second' Lorelai thought just as someone grabbed her and dragged her into an alley.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt" a new voice said to her.

"What do you want?" Lorelai asked trying to stay strong.

"You" the man said as he started to kiss her all over.

"Please, just take my purse" Lorelai said offering it to him.

"I don't want your money" the man said as he started to take off her shirt.

"P-Pl-Please ju-just leave m-me alone" Lorelai said as tears welled up in her eyes.

The man ignored her and proceeded to take off Lorelai's pants.

'Is there no one around?' Lorelai asked herself.

Lorelai was taken out of her stupor when she heard him unzip his pants.

Lorelai decided to try and focus on other happy things as this unknown man violently raped her.

'Think of Sookie, Rory, Luke, yes Luke this is just a dream' Lorelai thought.

'Please let this just be a dream, I want to be next to Luke when I open my eyes' Lorelai thought to herself.

Lorelai opened her eyes to still find this man on top of her.

'God this isn't a dream' Lorelai thought as she started to sob.

After about five minutes the man finished what he had started.

"Hope it was good for you too" the man said as he blew Lorelai a kiss and left her lying on the cold, hard street.

Lorelai's mind was numb and the only sound she could her was her soft sobbing.

**Please Review **


	2. Aftermath and Dreams

**AN: Anonymous reviews are enabled so you don't have to belong to the site to review. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 2: Aftermath and Dreams

After about ten minutes Lorelai decided to try and sit up.

Every part of her body ached has she struggled to put her clothes back on.

'Oh God, I was raped what should I do?' Lorelai thought to herself as she stood up.

Lorelai walked out of the alley back to the street and found the street was still empty.

Lorelai stood out in the open for a second before she heard a noise and quickly ran to the safety of her jeep.

Once locked safely inside the jeep, Lorelai started to cry.

'What should I do, what if I'm pregnant, what is I have another STD?' Lorelai asked herself.

Lorelai started to panic realizing that Luke would be waiting for her.

"What am I going to say to Luke?" Lorelai asked herself as she replayed the night's events in her head.

Lorelai quickly took out a mirror to get a good look at her face.

After Lorelai saw her face she started to cry. 'I didn't even fight back' she thought.

Lorelai's face was spotless, her hair was a little out of place but overall her face didn't have a mark on it.

'Luke would never believe I was raped' Lorelai thought.

'Yes he would, he believed Rory when she said it' a voice in the back of her head said.

'But something was going on with Rory, I just went to Chris's' Lorelai thought.

'He loves you' the voice said.

'Not after he thinks you slept with someone else' Lorelai thought as she started to cry again.

'You didn't sleep with someone else' the voice said growing weaker.

'What will he think when I end up pregnant' Lorelai thought.

'I can't let that happen' Lorelai thought close to having a panic attack.

"I need to morning after pill" Lorelai said to herself as she started the car.

Lorelai eventually spotted an open pharmacy, checked her appearance and went in.

Lorelai was relived to find the store relatively empty, and she walked up to the pharmacist.

"How may I help you?" the male pharmacist asked.

"I-I wa-was won-wondering if I could g-get the morning after pill" Lorelai said not looking up at the pharmacist.

"Alright, I'm just going to need to see an I.D." the pharmacist said.

Lorelai nodded and took out her purse and showed it to him.

"Alright, just let me get it for you" the pharmacist said.

"Thanks" Lorelai said looking down at the ground.

"Here you go, you can take one now and the other in twelve hours" the pharmacist said ringing it up.

Lorelai also grabbed a Sprite, paid and thanked him and then left.

Once Lorelai got to her jeep she opened her drink and took the first pill.

After she took it she felt a pang of guilt but she knew it was better then telling Luke and possibly raising a baby that wasn't his.

Lorelai then started to drive back to Stars Hollow with one question in her mind 'What am I going to tell Luke?'

'I could tell him what happened, but what if he doesn't believe me, or blames me?' Lorelai thought.

'He might believe me' Lorelai thought but she didn't really believe it.

"If he's awake I'll tell him and if not I'll tell him tomorrow" Lorelai decided hoping that he was asleep.

Much to Lorelai's relief all the lights in the house were off.

Lorelai walked into the house and found Luke asleep on the couch.

Lorelai did feel a little happy that he did wait up for her but quickly went back to fear about what he would say.

Lorelai suddenly felt dirty while looking at Luke.

"I need a shower" Lorelai said softly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Lorelai undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had some bruises but no where near as many as she thought she would have.

Shame swept over Lorelai, 'I should have fought harder' she thought.

Lorelai quickly went into the shower and started to scrub her skin.

About a half an hour later Lorelai's skin was raw from her scrubbing when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked timidly.

"Who do you think?" Luke asked.

"Just joking" Lorelai said trying to sound natural.

"So when did you get back?" Luke asked.

"A little while ago, I just needed a quick shower" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you there" Luke said.

After Lorelai heard Luke's steps fade she broke out into soft sobs.

Lorelai really didn't want to face Luke tonight so she decided to spend another fifteen minutes in the shower.

'If he's up then he's probably waiting for me' Lorelai thought and decided to get out of the shower.

Lorelai got dressed and headed to her room to find Luke still awake.

"Hey" Luke said as he went to kiss Lorelai.

Lorelai accepted his kiss but quickly pulled away.

"So how was Chris?" Luke asked.

"Chris was fine" Lorelai said quickly.

"So what took you so long getting home?" Luke asked.

"I had to go back up and help Chris" Lorelai said hoping he believed her lie.

Luke nodded, 'That was close' Lorelai thought.

Suddenly, Luke started kissing Lorelai passionately.

This caught Lorelai by surprise and she started to push Luke away.

"What?" Luke asked surprised by Lorelai's reaction to him.

"I'm just tired" Lorelai said a hint of fear in her voice.

Luke sighed, "Alright, well lets just go to sleep" he said a little disappointed.

Lorelai just nodded and went to the bed to try and get some sleep.

Once asleep, Lorelai felt even worse than she had before.

"Luke, I w-was ra-raped last n-night" Lorelai said to Luke.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Luke asked disgusted with Lorelai.

"But I really…" Lorelai started.

"Just shut up, tell me the truth you slept with Chris didn't you" Luke accused.

"I…" Lorelai said as she broke down into sobs.

"I can't even look at you, you slut!" Luke shouted as he slammed the door and left the house.

"But, I love you" Lorelai said after he left.

Suddenly, Lorelai woke up to see Luke standing over her.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked full of worry.

'Must have been a dream' Lorelai thought, "I'm fine, just a nightmare" she said.

"Want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"Well you left me" Lorelai said honestly.

"Don't worry about that I would never leave you" Luke reassured her pulling her into a hug.

Lorelai didn't answer she just nodded not truly believing him.

**Please Review **


	3. Friday Night Dinner

**AN: This is eerie because the reviews have been the same number for both chapters in both my Gilmore Girls stories so far. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 3: Friday Night Dinner

Lorelai went back to sleep after she talked with Luke. Her sleep was haunted by images of the night before.

Eventually, she woke up to find Luke gone.

"Luke, are you here?" Lorelai called out. When she got no answer she was very relieved.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to find a note.

_Lorelai,_

_Had to go in early, love you, and I'll pick you up so we can go to dinner at your parents._

_Love, Luke_

The note brought tears to Lorelai's eyes. 'He won't love me after he finds out, I'm dirty now' she thought.

Lorelai looked over at the time and realized that she had to meet Sookie and discuss some stuff about the new inn.

Just then Lorelai heard a noise and she nearly screamed.

'It was just a noise' Lorelai repeated in her head still afraid that the man would come back to hurt her.

Lorelai proceeded to get dressed and left the house. She was still terrified out of her mind but she knew she had to suck it up, no one could ever know.

Before she knew it she was at Sookie's house. She walked in to find Sookie going over some papers.

"Hey, glad you're here I need your help, do you want to do paint or wallpaper?" Sookie asked.

Before Lorelai could respond Sookie kept on talking.

"I mean paint would be good because then we wouldn't have too much of a mess with wallpaper, on the hand though wallpaper would last longer and give the inn a more permanent feeling" Sookie ranted.

"Let's just with wallpaper, it looks better" Lorelai said softly.

That voice immediately worried Sookie, "Did something happen between you and Luke?" Sookie asked.

"No, at least not yet" Lorelai mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, let's just work" Lorelai said.

Sookie nodded still feeling that something was wrong with her friend.

"So, is Jess going to be with Rory tonight?" Sookie asked.

"Probably" Lorelai said. In all honesty Lorelai didn't mind Jess now he had actually changed and was really nice to the family now.

"What happened last night?" Sookie asked a little worried.

'Can I really lie to my best friend?' Lorelai asked herself. "I had to go over to Chris's" she answered honestly.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"He needed help, Sherry just left him with Gigi" Lorelai said.

"Was that all?" Sookie asked.

'NO!' Lorelai's mind screamed. She really did want to tell Sookie but it would be too embarrassing.

'What if Sookie doesn't believe me, or looks at me different' Lorelai thought.

"That was it" Lorelai lied while trying not to break down in front of her best friend.

"Alright, so you think wallpaper" Sookie said.

The rest of the day went by fast for Lorelai; she tried not to think about the rape but couldn't help it. She took her other morning after pill at lunch and did feel a little sick but not too much.

Eventually it was time to get ready for Friday night dinner with her parents.

'Please, God just let my mom be normal tonight' Lorelai prayed.

Suddenly Lorelai felt a hand on her back. Scenes of her rape flooded back into her mind and she whimpered just a little bit.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Luke asked.

"Little bit" Lorelai said trying to get the horrible images out of her head.

"Didn't mean to, so we'll leave in about ten minutes" Luke stated.

"Yeah" Lorelai said blinking back tears.

About forty-five minutes later they were in front of Lorelai's parents' house.

"You ready to go in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, let's go in" Lorelai said not looking at Luke.

They walked up to the door and rang to doorbell.

"Lorelai so glad you're here" Emily said opening the door.

"Hello mom" Lorelai said walking in.

"Are Rory and Jess here yet?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they're both here" Emily said. She didn't really approve of Jess but put up with him for Rory's sake.

"Hey you two" Luke said to them.

"Hey, Luke" Rory said smiling.

"Luke" Jess said.

"So Jess how's that book coming along" Luke said.

"It's coming, I just need another six months" Jess said.

Luke nodded, "How's Yale?" he asked Rory.

"It's good but there's this one guy Logan who I think likes me" Rory said.

"What about me?" Jess asked in fake hurt.

"You're still the best" Rory said hugging him.

"Mom, are you alright?" Rory asked noticing her mother wasn't her usual lively self.

"I'm fine, could you get me some wine" Lorelai said in a strained voice.

Emily just nodded and got her daughter her drink.

'Something's wrong with her' Luke thought as he looked at Lorelai. He could tell something was wrong, she didn't seem happy or carefree. 'Something had to have happened last night' he thought.

"Are you sure nothing happened at Chris's last night?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"You went over to dads'?" Rory asked.

"He needed some help with Gigi" Lorelai said hoping to end the conversation right there.

"Well what happened after you left?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, I just came home" Lorelai said staying in defensive mode.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked not really believing her.

"Yes, just drop it" Lorelai said angry and afraid.

"Dinner's served" the maid said.

"Let's just have dinner, so mom where's dad tonight?" Lorelai asked hoping to change the subject.

"Your father's in Cleveland, one of his clients is making him go to a football game this Sunday" Emily said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Apparently, this client is a huge football fan and wants to do business at the game" Emily said disapprovingly.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Jess asked.

"A prime rib roast" Emily said.

"Sounds great" Lorelai said trying to sound perky.

The rest of the night was spent with small conversation.

"Luke, could I talk with you for a second?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a second" Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai just nodded and went out to the car.

"I'll see you in a minute" Jess said to Rory.

Rory just nodded and followed Lorelai outside.

"Are you and Lorelai in a fight?" Jess asked.

"I don't know she's been acting weird since last night" Luke admitted.

"No kidding I swear she only said two words all dinner and that is not Lorelai" Jess said.

"Did you notice that she seemed on the brink of tears all night or was that just me?" Luke asked.

"I saw it too" Jess confirmed.

"I'm going to talk with her tonight" Luke said.

"You should" Jess responded.

Meanwhile outside Rory and Lorelai were talking.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rory asked.

'I could tell Rory, but what if she looks at me different' Lorelai thought. "I'm fine" she sighed.

'She's not fine, I've seen that face before' Rory thought as she tried to remember where she had seen that look before.

"Did dad try something last night?" Rory asked suspicious.

"No, your dad was a perfect gentleman" Lorelai assured her daughter.

Suddenly Rory remembered where she had seen that face before. The empty look in her mothers eyes, the blank face, and the sense of lose she carried around her.

'She was raped' Rory thought, she was sure of it. She had seen that face on her face and in her support groups she occasionally went to.

'Could dad have done it?' Rory asked herself. It sickened her to think it but she realized that it was possible.

"Mom were you…raped?" Rory asked knowing that she was going out on a limb.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and wanted to say no but she knew her daughter knew and she couldn't hide it from her.

"Yes, I was…raped" Lorelai said looking down at the ground not wanting to see the look on her daughters face.

**Please Review**


	4. Insecurities

**AN: Nothing to report. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 4: Insecurities

"Did dad do it?" Rory asked afraid of the answer.

Lorelai shook her head no.

'At least he didn't do it' Rory thought relieved.

"Do you know who did it?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shook her head no.

"You haven't told Luke have you?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't intend too" Lorelai said.

"Mom you have to tell someone" Rory said.

"I told you" Lorelai said lamely.

"You have to tell someone, like I did" Rory said softly.

'I don't want to but she will make me' Lorelai thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Fine I'll get some help just don't tell anyone" Lorelai begged.

"Just tell Luke" Rory said.

"I can't tell Luke" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked knowing that her mother needed to get over her fear of telling people.

"Look at me, I didn't even fight, I don't have any real bruises, I said no, but what if Luke thinks I cheated on him" Lorelai said sobbing.

"Mom, Luke won't think that" Rory reassured her.

"Do I have to tell him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, it will help, believe me" Rory said firmly.

"Alright, I'll tell him" Lorelai said fear rising within her.

Just then Luke and Jess came out.

"You ready to go?" Jess asked.

"Sure, love you mom I'll see you tomorrow" Rory said as they got into their car.

Jess started the car and started to drive Rory back to her dorm.

"Jess can I ask you a question?" Rory asked biting her lip.

"Sure" Jess said.

"When did you want to be with me?" Rory asked.

Jess thought about it, "When I really started talking to you, the Ayn Rand threw me off but it really didn't matter" he said.

"What about after you found out what Max did to me?" Rory asked fear in her voice.

"I still wanted to be with you" Jess reassured her.

"Then why didn't you ask me out right away?" Rory asked.

"Because you were confused and I figured that I would give you some space first, why are you asking me this?" Jess asked.

"I was just thinking about Max" Rory lied.

"Don't think about him" Jess said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jess, why are you with me?" Rory asked.

This question caused Jess to pull the car over, and look at Rory.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked looking her right in the eye.

"I mean that you could have any girl you wanted, one that would even sleep with you, why do are you with me?" Rory asked looking down at the ground.

"Rory sex means nothing to me, I'm with you for you" Jess said.

"But…" Rory started.

"No buts, I love you and when you're ready we will have sex but not until you're sure, where is this coming from?" Jess asked.

"It's just, I'm at college now and I've even heard Paris and some other girls talk about how good sex is but I'm just afraid that it's going to hurt" Rory said sharing her greatest fear with Jess.

"Rory don't worry about it when you're ready we will, and I'll be gentle I promise" Jess said.

"But still you should be able to have sex with your girlfriend" Rory said.

"Rory we will have sex but I want you to be ready, because if you aren't then it will mean nothing to me" Jess said.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure" Rory admitted.

"Well don't, I love you and I will never leave you" Jess said as he started that car back up.

"Did you notice anything wrong with your mom?" Jess asked.

"Why?" Rory asked faking ignorance.

"Because both Luke and I thought something was up" Jess said.

'I could tell him, I just won't tell the whole truth' Rory thought.

"I talked with my mom and something is up but don't worry she's going to tell Luke" Rory said.

"You sure?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure" Rory said.

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai were on there way home and Lorelai was trying to muster up the courage to tell Luke what happened.

Lorelai started to think about all the times Luke had made her feel safe and decided that it was now or never.

"Luke could you pull into that parking lot" Lorelai said.

"Sure, you need to talk?" Luke asked happy that she was willing to talk.

"Luke I'm going to start to say something and don't say anything until I'm finished" Lorelai said.

"Sure" Luke said looking right at her.

"Luke when I was walking to the jeep last night something happened, a guy pul-pulled me in-into an alley and-and r-r-r-raped me. I'm s-sorry I didn't f-fight hard-harder" Lorelai said crying and unable looking down, unable to look at Luke.

When Luke didn't speak Lorelai knew what he was thinking. 'He's probably thinking how could I be so stupid and that I'm probably lying and really slept with Chris' she thought.

Luke meanwhile was thinking the exact opposite. 'How could that happen, I should have gone with her, protected her' he thought.

After Luke didn't say anything Lorelai decided that she should probably call a cab since Luke wouldn't want to see her.

Lorelai got out of the car and took out her cell phone. She was surprised when she heard Luke get out of the car too.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry I'm just going to call a cab, you don't have to take me home" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked very confused.

"You don't have to act nice I know you don't want to be near a slut like me" Lorelai said sadly.

"What, you're not a slut" Luke said.

"Yes I am" Lorelai said.

"No, you're not you were raped" Luke said.

"I said no but I didn't fight, I barely even have a bruise" Lorelai said sobbing.

"You said no it's not your fault" Luke said as he walked closer to her.

"You really don't hate me?" Lorelai asked.

"I really don't, why didn't you tell me last night?" Luke asked.

"I was afraid you'd think I slept with Chris and I was lying" Lorelai admitted.

"I don't think that, I love and I believe you" Luke said softly pulling Lorelai into a hug.

"I was so scared he'd kill me" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about that you're safe now" Luke said in a soothing voice.

"We should get home" Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we'll talk about it more tomorrow" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded knowing that she would talk about it when she was ready.

The rest of the drive home was silent expect for the occasional whimper from Lorelai.

'He doesn't hate me' Lorelai kept on repeating to herself even though she was still a little afraid that he would leave her.

'I failed her, I should have protected her' Luke kept on thinking as he saw a broken Lorelai sitting next to him.

"Does anybody else know?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"Rory knows, I told her while we were waiting, she's coming over tomorrow to talk about it" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded he assumed Rory would probably know something about what happened to Lorelai.

"Did you see a doctor?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head no.

"Then we're going to go tomorrow and get and STD/Pregnancy test done" Luke said.

"I don't think I'll get pregnant" Lorelai said fear in her voice.

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"Because I took the morning after pill" Lorelai said terrified over how Luke would take that information.

**Please Review**


	5. Dreams and Talking

**AN: Key word I'm looking for is review. The more reviews I get the faster updates happen. Thanks for all the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 5: Dreams and Talking

"You can buy that now?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Well you didn't want to get pregnant with that guys child anyway" Luke said.

"So you're not mad?" Lorelai asked shocked at how understanding Luke was.

'How could she think that I could ever be mad at her?' Luke asked himself.

"No, I'm not we'll just get and STD test done and be sure that your not pregnant with his child" Luke said.

"Thanks for understanding" Lorelai said.

"You don't have to thank me, you did nothing wrong" Luke said.

'I'm not sure about that' Lorelai thought but didn't say anything.

Eventually they got home.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" Luke asked.

'Does he not want to be with me' Lorelai thought as she felt a panic attack coming on.

Luke realized what she was thinking. "I don't mean it like that, I just meant that are you sure you won't get scared with me sleeping next to you" Luke said.

"I'll be fine" Lorelai said her panic subsiding.

"I'm going to take a shower" Lorelai said as she started walking to the bathroom.

Luke just nodded. 'I thought all the tragedy was over' he thought as he sat down on the couch and cried into his hands.

About forty-five minutes later Lorelai finally got out of the shower.

'I'm still dirty but at least it's not as bad' Lorelai thought as she got dressed.

Lorelai walked into the bedroom to find Luke already lying on the bed.

Lorelai took a deep breath and walked over to the bed.

"You sure you're alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure" Lorelai said trembling a little bit.

Lorelai slowly walked over to the bed and laid down next to Luke.

Lorelai still felt a little exposed even in her house.

"Luke" Lorelai said.

"Yeah" Luke said looking over at her.

"Could you hold me tonight?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Sure" Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai.

'I'm safe, Luke won't let anything happen to me' Lorelai thought as she went to sleep.

They stayed in that position all night.

Luke's alarm woke him up the next morning, he quickly turned it off.

'I should go into work, but I can't leave Lorelai alone' Luke thought as he went over to the phone to tell Caesar just to open.

'Glad I gave him keys' Luke thought as he dialed Caesar's number.

After he told Caesar just to open he went back to bed with Lorelai.

Meanwhile in Lorelai's dream.

"Please stop" Lorelai said as she struggled to escape the man's grasp.

He just laughed and her and started to remove his pants.

"Stop!" Lorelai screamed.

He did not and he proceeded to violently rape her.

Lorelai woke up screaming and was surprised to see Luke still sleeping next to her.

'He should be at work' Lorelai thought as she tried to wake him up.

"What is it?" Luke asked waking up.

"You have to be at work and I had a nightmare" Lorelai said as she tried not to cry.

"Don't worry about it I told Caesar to cover for me; do you want to talk about your dream?" Luke asked.

"Why did you do that?" Lorelai asked trying to stay away from her horrible dream.

"Because I didn't want you to wake up alone" Luke said.

'He's too good to me' Lorelai thought.

"So what happened in your dream" Luke asked gently.

"I'll tell you about it when Rory gets here" Lorelai said.

"Alright" Luke said, he knew he had to give her some time.

"Please tell me you at least made coffee" Lorelai said.

"Sorry, I didn't" Luke said.

"It's no big deal" Lorelai said.

'She must be bad, coffee being no big deal to her' Luke thought.

"So when's Rory coming over?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure" Lorelai said.

"After Rory comes over we need to go to the hospital" Luke said.

"I know, but it's just so embarrassing" Lorelai said as stray tears fell down her face.

"We have to make sure you're alright and not sick" Luke said pulling her into a hug.

"Alright I'll go" Lorelai said still not sure if she really would.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, what do you want?" Luke asked getting up.

"I'm not hungry" Lorelai said.

"You should eat something" Luke said.

'He is right' Lorelai thought.

"Fine, I'll have some toast" Lorelai said.

'It's not much but at least she's eating' Luke thought.

"I'll make some coffee too" Luke said.

Lorelai just nodded as she hugged a pillow to make her feel safe.

'She's going to need to see someone' Luke thought as he made her breakfast.

Once he got back to the room he found Lorelai in the fetal position crying.

Luke wasn't sure what to do; he didn't want to startle her.

Just then he heard a knock at the door, 'Please be Rory' he thought as he went to the door.

Luke was relieved to find Rory waiting at the door.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked.

"She's in her room, she told me what happened" Luke said.

'That's one less thing to worry about' Rory thought.

"How's she doing?" Rory asked keeping her voice low.

"Hard to say, she keeps blaming herself, she had a nightmare, she's not eating, and now she's on the bed crying" Luke said.

"Have you taken her to the hospital?" Rory asked.

"No, she said she wanted to wait for you" Luke said.

Rory nodded, "I'll go talk to her, you wait here" she said.

Luke nodded understandingly.

Rory slowly walked to Lorelai's room not sure what to expect.

Rory looked at the bed and found it empty.

'Where is she?' Rory asked herself as she looked around the room.

Rory finally found Lorelai in the corner of the room crying her eyes out.

Rory slowly walked over to Lorelai so that she wouldn't scare her.

"I shouldn't have told anyone" Lorelai said softly.

Rory would have interrupted her but she knew that Lorelai had to get this off her chest.

"It was easier, before it was like a dream. Now it's real and I can't get the images out of my head. I should have been able to stop it" Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's not your fault" Rory said.

"How did you deal with it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory knew her mom would eventually ask her this. They had both been raped and she knew how to somewhat get over it.

"I just dealt with it, I tried to hide it but that just complicated things" Rory said.

'Rory's right, I will have to face this head on' Lorelai thought.

"Mom, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be hard but you can get over it" Rory said.

'Even though I really haven't' Rory mused.

"Are you really over it?" Lorelai asked knowing that this was a sensitive spot.

'I haven't talked with her about this in months I have to know' Lorelai thought.

'I'm not going to lie' Rory thought grimly.

"I'm mostly over it, the only real thing I haven't been able to get over is trusting Jess enough to have sex" Rory said truthfully.

"Is that all?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Mom, you'll get over this, and you've had sex before so you know that sex can be good" she said.

"I'm just so afraid" Lorelai said.

"I know, I know" Rory said.

"So are we going to go to the hospital?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, do you want Luke to come along?" Rory asked.

Lorelai thought for a moment, "I want him to but what if I do have a STD?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean what if Luke doesn't want to be with me if I have a STD?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, you had one before and Luke didn't care, he loves you" Rory said.

"I know but I'm just afraid he won't want to be with me" Lorelai said.

"Mom this is Luke, he's always loved you" Rory said.

'She is right, I should let him come' Lorelai thought before she gave her answer.

"I do want Luke to come" Lorelai said still not sure if that was the right decision.

**Please Review**


	6. Hospital and a Surprise

**AN: I think we are a little confused here. The more reviews I get the faster the updates occur. I would like to average about ten reviews a chapter so as soon as I get the ten reviews the chapter will be up within 24 hours. This is going to be a short chapter. Thanks to those who did review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 6: Hospital and a Surprise

"So are you ready to go?" Rory asked.

"I guess so" Lorelai said getting up off the floor.

"Alright" Rory said.

"Do I have to report it?" Lorelai asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked a little confused.

"I mean do I have to actually admit to a doctor that I was r-raped?" Lorelai asked shaking just a little.

"Mom you should" Rory said gently.

"I just don't think I can" Lorelai said.

"I was able too" Rory reminded her.

"What was it like?" Lorelai asked fear in her voice.

Rory inwardly sighed, she knew all these questions were coming; she just wasn't sure how to handle them.

"It did hurt a little bit, but it would have been worse not getting help" Rory said.

'I should report it' Lorelai thought.

"Fine, I'll report it" Lorelai said.

"Good" Rory said simply.

"Let's go downstairs" Lorelai said.

They both walked downstairs and found Luke sitting on the couch, waiting anxiously.

"So what's going on?" Luke asked when he saw them come down the stairs.

"We're going to the hospital" Rory said.

"That's great" Luke said choosing his words carefully.

"Do you want to come?" Lorelai asked not able to face Luke.

"Yeah, I'll come" Luke said.

'This is good' Lorelai thought.

"Well, let's get going" Rory said.

About 45 minutes later they were at Hartford General and they were waiting for a doctor.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Lorelai asked getting nervous.

"It should be just a couple of minutes" Rory said.

A couple minutes later the female doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Snyder" she greeted everyone.

"Hello" they all said.

"Which one of you is Lorelai Gilmore?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"I am" Lorelai said feeling pressure from the doctor looking at her.

"What seems to be your problem today?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"The other ni-night I w-was raped" Lorelai said trying to keep her composure.

"Have you showered between now and then?" Dr. Snyder asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Do you still have the clothes you were wearing that night?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"I do" Lorelai said.

"Will you consent to a rape kit?" Dr. Snyder asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Alright, one of them has to leave" Dr. Snyder said.

Lorelai nodded, "Luke could you please leave" she said.

Luke nodded and left, 'It's better for Rory to be here' he thought remembering when he saw what Rory had to go through when they examined her.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes" Dr. Snyder said as she left the room.

"What's it going to be like?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence.

"She's going to take a blood sample and examine you down there" Rory said remembering her own.

Lorelai just nodded.

"I have everything I need now" Dr. Snyder said.

"Let's just get this done" Lorelai said.

Dr. Snyder did the examine as gently as possible but it still hurt Lorelai a little bit.

"Alright we're all done here, I'll send you the results of they pregnancy/STD test tomorrow" Dr. Snyder said.

"Don't do the pregnancy test" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"I forgot to say this earlier but after it happened I bought and took the morning after pill" Lorelai said.

"I'll still do it, just to be sure" Dr. Snyder said.

Lorelai just nodded 'I hope I'm not pregnant' she thought.

"Is Luke still waiting outside?" Lorelai asked afraid that he'd left.

'I thought she was over this' Rory thought.

"Yes, he's still out there waiting" Dr. Snyder said smiling sadly at Lorelai.

"Good" Lorelai said.

Just then Rory's cell phone rang.

"It's Jess, I'll just be a minute" Rory said walking out of the room.

Rory walked past Luke and starting talking.

"Hey" Rory said.

"So when will you tell me what's wrong with Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"I'll tell you later" Rory said.

"So when do you want to meet me?" Jess asked.

"I'll come over to your place around five" Rory said.

"I'll talk to you later, love you" Jess said.

"Love you too" Rory said hanging up the phone.

'I do love Jess, maybe I should have sex with him' Rory thought feeling a little insecure at that moment.

Meanwhile Luke went into the room to talk to Lorelai.

"Are you feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"I guess" Lorelai said flatly.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Luke asked.

"No" Lorelai said.

"Alright, I have the results back from the rape kit" Dr. Snyder said.

"And?" Lorelai asked.

"We weren't able to get any semen samples, but you have no STD's. The police are here and they want to talk with you" Dr. Snyder said.

"Send them in" Lorelai said blinking back tears.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm Detective Smith, could you please tell me what happened?" the female detective asked.

"Well, on Thursday night I went over to my friend's, Christopher Hayden's, house" Lorelai started.

Detective Smith nodded.

"After I was done I walked out to my car, some guy asked me for directions, I gave them to him" Lorelai said.

Lorelai held on to Luke's hand for support.

"Then some guy pulled me into an alley and he raped me" Lorelai said trying and failing not to cry.

"Ms. Gilmore did you know your attacker?" Detective Smith asked.

"I didn't" Lorelai said.

"Alright, I'll stop by your house later to pick up your clothes and see if there's any evidence on them" Detective Smith said leaving the room.

"What if he comes after me?" Lorelai stated.

"That guy won't come after you" Luke reassured her.

"But what if he does, I don't want to die" Lorelai said.

"He won't, but if he does he won't get past me" Luke said.

Lorelai just nodded, feeling a little bit safer.

Meanwhile Rory was walking back to Lorelai's room when she ran into Dr. Snyder.

"You're Rory right?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"Yes, how's my mom?" Rory asked.

"She'll be fine but there is something I wanted to talk to you about" Dr. Snyder said leading Rory into her office.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" Rory asked a little confused.

"Has your mom ever been raped before?" Dr. Snyder asked.

"I don't think so, why do you want to know?" Rory asked getting a little nervous.

"Because while I was examining her I found old scars on her that suggest she's been raped before" Dr. Snyder said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked trying not to cry.

"Because if she has been raped before, she didn't report it and she's going to need to face that one and this one to get over this rape" Dr. Snyder said.

"I'll talk to my mom about it" Rory said standing up and leaving the office not sure what to do with the information she was just given.

**Please Review**


	7. The Past

**AN: This is what I'm talking about, finally here come the reviews. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 7: The Past

A sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore has just come home to an empty house with a sixteen year old Christopher Hayden.

"So is anybody here today?" Chris asked.

"Nope, Emily and Richard are gone, and both maids have been fired" Lorelai said.

"Why this time?" Chris asked pouring himself a drink.

"One wasn't quiet enough and the other overcooked a roast" Lorelai said.

"Well then what should we do?" Chris asked sitting next to Lorelai.

"I don't know" Lorelai said leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly the front door opened and Emily came in. Chris quickly finished his drink and put the glass back.

"Lorelai what is your jacket doing on the floor?" Emily asked.

"It must have fallen off the chair" Lorelai said lamely.

Emily glared at Lorelai but said nothing as she went and picked up her jacket.

"Christopher, it's nice to see you again" Emily said.

"Same here Mrs. Gilmore" Chris said.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Emily asked.

"I won't be" Chris said.

Emily just nodded and left the room.

"Lets' go up to my room" Lorelai said as they headed upstairs.

"I can't wait to move out of this place" Lorelai said once they were in her room.

"Could be worse" Chris said.

"How could it be worse?" Lorelai asked.

"Could be a poor starving African child" Chris said.

Lorelai just mumbled something that Chris took as an 'I guess'.

"Let's get back to what we were doing before" Lorelai said as she started to kiss Chris.

They both continued to kiss each other passionately.

A couple minutes later they came up for air.

"Do you have a condom?" Lorelai asked.

Chris checked his pockets, "No" he said.

"Then lets stop" Lorelai said pulling away.

"But…" Chris started.

"No Chris, do you want me to get pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess not" Chris said.

"Then lets just wait until you have one" Lorelai said.

Chris was a little annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Come on just wait a little bit" Lorelai said.

"Alright" Chris said.

A couple hours later Chris went home and Lorelai had dinner and went to sleep.

The next day was Saturday so Lorelai went over to Chris's.

"So is there anything going on tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Someone I know is hosting a party" Chris said.

"We should go" Lorelai said.

"How are we going to let our parents let us go?" Chris asked.

"Well your parents should let you go and I'll beg mine" Lorelai said.

"Good luck" Chris said.

"I'm going to use your phone" Lorelai said picking up the phone and dialing her home phone number.

"Hello" the new maid said answering the phone.

"Could I please speak to Mrs. Gilmore?" Lorelai asked.

"Who is this?" the maid asked.

"Their daughter" Lorelai said.

"Hello" Emily said.

"Hey mom" Lorelai said.

"What do you want Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to this party tonight" Lorelai said.

"Whose party is it?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure but Chris knows them" Lorelai said.

Emily remained silent.

"Please, I promise nothing will happen and I'll stay with Chris" Lorelai said.

"Be home by ten, and not a second after" Emily said.

"Thank you" Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

"She said yes?" Chris asked amazed.

"Yup, I just need to be home by ten" Lorelai said.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Chris said.

"So when does the party start?" Lorelai asked.

"It starts at seven" Chris said.

"It's five right now, what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I have a condom" Chris said.

"Dirty" Lorelai said as she started kissing Chris.

About an hour later they were finished.

"Any regrets?" Chris asked.

"None" Lorelai said as they started to get dressed.

"Did it hurt?" Chris asked.

"A little bit but you were nice and gentle" Lorelai said.

"Well let's get going" Chris said.

"This had better be a good party" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry it will be" Chris said.

An hour later they were at the party.

"This is pretty good" Lorelai said.

"I've been to better" Chris said.

"You want a drink?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure" Chris said gladly taking one.

A couple hours later the party was still going strong and Chris had gotten really drunk.

"Come on Lor, let's go for a repeat performance" Chris slurred.

"Chris no" Lorelai said pushing him away; she didn't like it when he was this drunk.

"But…" Chris started.

"Chris just stop it" Lorelai said walking upstairs to get away from him.

Lorelai walked around upstairs until she found a room that wasn't occupied.

'Why does Chris always have to drink so much?' Lorelai asked herself.

It wasn't that she didn't really like Chris, she just wasn't sure if she loved him or not.

'Maybe we shouldn't have had sex' Lorelai thought.

Just then Chris came into the room.

"Chris just leave me alone" Lorelai said getting mad.

"Come on, I just want to have sex with you" Chris said as he edged closer to her.

"No Chris, this afternoon was great but just no" Lorelai said.

"Lor…" Chris started.

"Just leave" Lorelai said leaving no room for negotiation.

'She's serious' Chris thought. He proceeded to leave the room.

'At least he's gone' Lorelai thought.

Just then the door opened again.

"Leave me alone Chris!" Lorelai screamed not looking up.

The figure kept on coming closer to her.

"Chris" Lorelai said looking up, realizing it wasn't Chris.

I'm not Chris" the man said. He looked about eighteen.

"Sorry, I thought you were" Lorelai responded.

"Don't worry about it, what did Chris do?" the man asked.

"He's just drunk" Lorelai said getting a little bit nervous.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone" the man said.

"I'm going to go downstairs" Lorelai said.

"No you're not" the man said grabbing her.

"Please just let me go" Lorelai pleaded.

"I don't think so" the man said as he threw her to the floor.

'He's going to rape me' Lorelai thought as he climbed on top of her.

Lorelai started to fight back. "Help me!" she screamed but it was no use no one came.

The man then covered her mouth with his and took off her pants.

Lorelai continued to fight and scream but it was no use he was just stronger than she was and no one answered her cries for help.

'Chris help me' Lorelai thought just before he proceeded to rape her.

**Please Review**


	8. Hiding The Truth

**AN: Thanks for all the review and this proves I do mean what I say. I get ten reviews then you get updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 8: Hiding The Truth

After about a half an hour of pain and suffering the man finished what he started.

"Don't tell anyone about this" he said as he walked out of the room.

Lorelai stayed on the floor for a second before she got up.

'Is there mirror in here?' she asked herself looking around the room and spotting one.

Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror; her face was bloody and a little bit red and puffy from crying.

'At least I put up a hell of a fight' Lorelai thought to herself as she checked over the rest of her body.

'I need to get cleaned up, I have to leave soon' Lorelai thought checking her watch.

It was only nine so she still had some time. Luckily there was a bathroom connecting with the room she was in so she wouldn't run into anybody.

Lorelai scrubbed her face until it looked acceptable. 'I can't cry now' she thought as she walked out of the bathroom to find Chris.

Chris had sobered up a little bit since he had talked to Lorelai.

"Lor, you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Yeah" Lorelai said trying not to cry.

They went out to Chris's car and they started to drive to Lorelai's house.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Chris said.

'I wish you had stayed' Lorelai thought not looking at Chris.

"Don't worry about it" Lorelai said.

"I should, I know you don't like it when I drink" Chris said with sincerity in his voice.

"Chris let's just not talk about the party" Lorelai said as she silently cried.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked suddenly worried.

'I shouldn't tell him' Lorelai thought.

"Nothing" Lorelai said as she began to cry harder.

"It's something" Chris said pulling to car to the side of the road.

"Chris, I'm going to say something and please don't be mad at me" Lorelai said as she started to sob.

"I promise I won't just tell me" Chris said.

"Well after you l-left a-a-a guy c-came in and h-he r-raped me" Lorelai said all out sobbing now.

'How could that have happened?' Chris asked himself.

"I'll just leave now you don't want to be near a slut like me" Lorelai said as she tried to open the door.

"Lorelai you're not a slut" Chris said firmly.

"Yes I am, I cheated on you" Lorelai said.

"No you aren't you were raped" Chris said.

"Take me home" Lorelai said in a small voice.

"Lor you need to go to the hospital" Chris said.

"No!" Lorelai screamed.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because then they'll call my parents and I know Emily will blame me for this" Lorelai said.

'She could be right' Chris thought.

"Fine" Chris sighed he wasn't happy about it but knew he couldn't force her.

They started driving again.

"Drive faster" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because if I'm not home by ten my mom will want to talk to me and I can't deal with her tonight" Lorelai said.

Chris just nodded and drove faster.

They reached Lorelai's house around nine fifty.

"Thanks Chris" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you should tell them" Chris said.

"I'll try" Lorelai lied.

Chris knew she was lying to him but didn't say anything.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Chris said.

Lorelai just nodded and got out of the car.

Lorelai walked into the house hoping her parents would just ignore her tonight.

"Lorelai" Emily said when she saw her daughter walk in.

"Yeah" Lorelai said not looking at her.

"You're home on time, that's good" Emily said.

"Thanks mom" Lorelai said as she went upstairs.

Once safely in her bathroom Lorelai started to cry.

'I can't believe this happened' she thought as she started to undress and she went into the shower.

Lorelai spent the next hour scrubbing her skin trying to get the dirty feeling she had off of her.

'I'm still dirty' Lorelai thought as she scrubbed her skin even harder.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai it's your father, are you alright?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine" Lorelai said.

"You've been in there a long time" Richard said.

"I was just getting out dad" Lorelai said turning the water off.

"Alright" Richard said walking off.

Lorelai then got out of the shower, got dressed and went to her room.

"Alright all I have to do is hide this for the rest of my life" Lorelai said to herself as she tried to fall asleep.

Lorelai barely got any sleep and woke up constantly because she kept having nightmares about being raped.

One was even so bad she screamed so loud Emily had come into her room.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worried for her daughter.

"I had a bad dream" Lorelai said simply.

"What was it about?" Emily asked.

"I can't remember" Lorelai lied.

"Well, try and get some sleep, if you need anything just ask" Emily said worried for her daughter.

'I wish I could ask for your help' Lorelai thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Three months later after Lorelai couldn't fit into her coming out dress she got worried.

"Chris what if I'm pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's just see if you are" Chris said as they waited for the test to come up with a result.

The last few months had been hard on both of them and even though Chris thought they should say something Lorelai still wouldn't budge on the issue.

"Well it's time" Chris said checking his watch.

Lorelai nodded and looked; after she looked she had tears in her eyes.

"It's positive isn't it?" Chris asked.

Lorelai nodded yes.

Chris said and ran his hand through his hair while he tried to think.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Lorelai asked fear in her voice.

"Let's tell them I got you pregnant" Chris said.

"Chris we can't do that, we'd be lying" Lorelai said.

"It is possible, we have had sex" Chris said.

"But with a condom" Lorelai added.

"It's better then telling your parents the truth" Chris said.

"Yeah but then all your dreams will be destroyed" Lorelai said.

"Do you want to tell your parents the truth?" Chris asked.

Lorelai shook her head no.

"Then it's my child" Chris said.

"But…" Lorelai started.

"We've had sex it is possible" Chris said interrupting her.

Neither Lorelai nor Chris truly believed that but it was better than facing the truth.

"Fine, but your parents will be mad" Lorelai said.

"Let them be, as long as you're happy then I'm happy" Chris said.

Lorelai sighed "So do you want to tell them now?" she asked.

"Let's do it" Chris said as they both went downstairs to tell Richard and Emily that Lorelai was pregnant and Chris was the father.

**Please Review**


	9. Going To See Chris

**AN: Once again with all the reviews. This is how updates happen. Thanks for all the reviews and if you haven't reviewed yet come on and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 9: Going To See Chris

Rory walked down the hospital hallway with a numb feeling overtaking her body.

'Could my mom have really been raped and am I the product?' Rory asked herself trying not to cry.

Suddenly a horrible thought entered Rory's mind, 'Is that why Max was abusing me?' she asked herself.

"Rory where were you?" Luke asked interrupting Rory's thoughts.

"I was just talking with the doctor" Rory said honestly.

"So how's she going to be?" Luke asked.

"She said she wasn't sure yet" Rory said trying to focus.

"Alright" Luke said.

"Luke I'm going to go" Rory said.

"What, why?" Luke asked confused.

"I just need to go" Rory said rushing out not giving Luke more time to question her.

'Must be something with Yale or Jess' Luke thought not quite believing himself.

Luke walked back into Lorelai's room.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"She had to do something with the paper" Luke lied.

"Oh" Lorelai said disappointed that Rory had left.

Just then Dr. Snyder walked back in.

"Well good news the pregnancy tests have come up negative so the morning after pill did work for you" Dr. Snyder said.

"When can I leave?" Lorelai choked out.

"I'm just going to need you to sign some papers then you can leave" Dr. Snyder said.

"Good" Lorelai said choking back a sob.

'I wish Rory was here' Lorelai thought.

Meanwhile Rory was driving over to Jess's.

'How could mom have kept this from me?' Rory asked as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Before Rory knew it she was at Jess's, she walked up and knocked on the door.

Jess came and opened up the door, he was surprised to find a crying Rory there.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked in a broken voice.

"What's going on?" Jess asked allowing Rory to come in.

"My mom was raped" Rory said her voice hollow.

"When?" Jess asked shocked at what happened.

"Which time?" Rory asked sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked trying to follow Rory.

"I mean she was raped the other night, and the doctor said that she was probably raped before" Rory said bitterness filling her voice.

"Did the doctor say definitely?" Jess asked.

"No" Rory said.

"Then maybe it was just normal scarring" Jess said lamely.

"No, the doctor was pretty sure it was from a rape" Rory said.

"Maybe it was from this one" Jess said running out of ideas.

"No, the doctor said it was old" Rory said.

"I'm sorry Rory" Jess said sitting down next to her.

"It isn't your fault" Rory said.

"Did you ask your mom about it?" Jess asked.

"I didn't I just gave an excuse and left" Rory said suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

"You should have asked her" Jess said.

"I just couldn't, I mean what if I'm a child of rape?" Rory asked.

Jess bit his lip he didn't have a good answer for it.

"Why would my mom hide this from me?" Rory asked.

"Maybe she wanted to protect you" Jess suggested.

Suddenly a look of horror flashed across Rory's face.

"What if my dad did it?" Rory asked as she started to cry.

Jess couldn't answer that question he knew that if he did he might say something he'd regret.

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai were just leaving the hospital.

"Are you feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"A little" Lorelai sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked knowing it would help her to talk.

"I just can't believe that Rory left" Lorelai said.

"You could ask her about it later" Luke suggested.

"I mean, why would she just leave?" Lorelai asked as if she didn't hear Luke.

'Maybe I should tell her the truth' Luke thought.

"Lorelai I think Jess or someone said something to Rory" Luke said.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asked.

"Because when I talked to her she seemed upset" Luke admitted.

"Still, why would she leave?" Lorelai asked.

"Well maybe she had a flashback of what happened with Max" Luke said.

"Maybe" Lorelai mumbled.

"So do you need anything?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"I just want to go home" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Luke said out of the blue.

"Luke…" Lorelai said.

"I should have gone with you" Luke said.

"No, Luke we both know how you are around Chris" Lorelai said.

"Still I should have sucked it up" Luke said.

"Luke don't blame yourself, blame me" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai stop blaming yourself nothing that happened was your fault" Luke said.

"I still feel like it is" Lorelai mumbled under her breath so Luke wouldn't hear her.

Meanwhile at Jess's, Jess was still consoling Rory.

"I need to go to Boston" Rory said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"I need to talk to my dad" Rory said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I need to know the truth" Rory said.

Jess sighed, "Then I'll come with you" he said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because you need the support and if he did do it I'm going to need to kick his ass" Jess said.

"Alright, let's go" Rory said getting up.

"I'll drive" Jess said knowing that Rory wasn't fit to drive.

Rory nodded and followed Jess to the car.

The ride to Boston went in relative silence except for the radio.

After about two hours they were in front of Chris's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure I need to know the truth" Rory said trying not to cry.

They went up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Chris asked genuinely surprised.

"Dad I need to talk to you" Rory said trying to stay calm.

"Sure, what's Jess doing here?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry about him, I need to talk to you alone" Rory said.

Chris nodded, "Jess would you mind watching Gigi while Rory and I talk" he asked.

Jess just nodded not sure if he should be angry at him or not.

Chris led Rory into his bedroom.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"Mom was raped the night she visited you" Rory said.

'Did I hear right?' Chris asked himself as he started to panic.

"W-what did y-you say?" Chris asked stammering a little bit.

'That could be guilt' Rory thought.

"She was raped the other night" Rory said again.

'Damn I heard right, I should have walked her out' Chris thought.

"Is she alright?" Chris asked.

"She's going to be" Rory said.

"Tell her that I wish her well" Chris said.

"Dad I need to ask you something" Rory said.

"What is it?" Chris asked not sure what Rory was going to ask.

"The doctor said that there was evidence that mom was raped before" Rory started.

'She wasn't supposed to find out' Chris thought knowing what the question was going to be.

"Did you rape mom?" Rory asked trying not to cry.

**Please Review **


	10. Talking

**AN: Nothing new to report on this end. Sorry for the slight delay but I had things to do. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 10: Talking

'I can't blame her for thinking that' Chris thought to himself.

"Well?" Rory asked getting angry.

"I did not rape your mom" Chris said looking Rory straight in the eye.

"Then what happened to her?" Rory asked.

'She needs to know' Chris thought knowing that this would hurt her but she needed to know the truth.

"Your mom was raped but I swear I didn't do it" Chris said.

Rory looked in his eyes, 'He isn't lying' she thought.

"Then who did it?" Rory asked.

"We don't know" Chris answered truthfully.

"When did it happen?" Rory asked.

Chris looked away from her, he just couldn't face her.

'I can't see the hurt on her face' Chris thought.

"About nine months before you were born" Chris answered.

Rory felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

'I knew it' Rory thought as she started to cry. She sat down on the bed to keep from falling on the floor.

"So am I even your daughter?" Rory asked.

Chris bit his lip, "There's a chance, your mom and I did have sex, but we used a condom" he said.

'I can't believe this is happening' Rory thought.

"So what happened?" Rory asked.

'I knew this was coming' Chris thought.

"Well your mom and I went to a party, I got drunk and left her alone, some guy r-raped her, and I found out later" Chris said.

"So why did you agree to be my dad?" Rory asked.

"Because I loved your mom and it seemed like the right thing to do" Chris said.

"Is this why you were never around; was it because of what I am?" Rory asked.

Chris's heart broke at that question; she really thought that he was disgusted by her.

"No, I just wasn't ready for kids yet" Chris said.

"So it had nothing to do with…" Rory began.

"No, it had nothing to do with you" Chris said firmly.

"So why didn't you or mom ever tell me?" Rory asked.

Chris sighed, "Your mom never talks about it so I never thought it would be the best idea to talk about it" he said.

"Still why didn't mom ever tell me?" Rory asked.

"Probably because you were doing so good and she didn't want to hurt you" Chris suggested.

'That does make sense' Rory thought.

"So why didn't mom tell anyone?" Rory asked.

"She was afraid that her parents would react badly and she just couldn't face it" Chris said.

Rory stood up. 'I need to know if he is my father' she thought.

"Would you mind doing a DNA test?" Rory asked nervously.

'I should have known this was coming' Chris thought.

"Sure, that would be a good idea" Chris said.

"Thanks, I'll call and tell you the day" Rory said getting up.

"Rory, I'm sorry you had to find out this way and give tell your mom that I'll come and see her tomorrow" Chris said.

"Sure" Rory said as they walked out of the room.

They found Gigi playing with Jess.

"What's she doing to you?" Rory asked.

"She keeps handing me stuff and expects me to play with her" Jess said a little annoyed.

"She is two" Rory said.

"You ready to go?" Jess asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later…dad" Rory said before they walked out.

"So how was your dad?" Jess asked once they were outside.

"He was good" Rory said as they got in the car.

"Did he say what happened?" Jess asked gingerly.

'I don't want him to know I'm a child of rape' Rory thought afraid of what would happen if he found out.

"He said that some guy raped my mom" Rory said trying not to cry.

"Is that all?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, that's all" Rory lied, 'He can't know' she thought.

Jess looked over at Rory, 'She's not telling me something' he thought.

"Is that really all?" Jess asked.

"Yes" Rory said putting the subject to a close.

'I'll ask her later' Jess thought.

"Take me to my mom's" Rory said.

Jess just nodded and complied.

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow Lorelai was trying to calm down.

"Are you sure Rory didn't say anything else?" Lorelai asked.

"No" Luke said, 'She's not letting this go' he thought.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Luke said.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hey Luke, its Rory" Rory said.

"Rory where are you?" Luke asked.

"I just had to visit my dad, tell mom I'll be there soon" Rory said.

"Alright I'll see you soon" Luke said.

"Bye" Rory said.

"Bye Luke said hanging up the phone.

'What's going on with her?' Luke asked himself.

"Was that Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah" Luke said.

"Did she say where she was?" Lorelai asked.

"She said she went to see Chris" Luke said.

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "Did she tell him?" she asked.

"She didn't say" Luke said.

"I don't want him to know, it's too embarrassing" Lorelai said.

"I'm not sure she told him" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "I'll just ask her when she gets here" she said.

"Were you going to tell Chris?" Luke asked.

"I don't know I mean he should know but I kind of don't want him to know" Lorelai said.

"He would have found out eventually" Luke said.

"You're right" Lorelai said.

They sat in the living room in silence.

"Do you think the police will catch him" Lorelai asked.

"They should" Luke said.

"But will they?" Lorelai asked.

"They probably will" Luke reassured her.

"I'm just afraid that what if he comes back to get me" Lorelai said.

Luke sighed, 'We've had this talk' he thought.

Just then the door opened and Rory and Jess walked in.

"Where did you go?" Lorelai asked.

"I had to talk to dad" Rory said not sure if she should be angry at her mom.

"Well it couldn't have waited?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom you had Luke there, I promise you it was important" Rory said.

"I know I just felt like you were abandoning me" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry but I needed to talk to dad" Rory said.

"What was it about, did you tell him?" Lorelai asked fear in her voice.

"I did tell him" Rory said honestly.

"Why'd you do that?" Lorelai asked raising her voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight" Rory said trying to keep her voice in check.

"You should've stayed or you should have talked to me I would have been fine with you leaving then!" Lorelai yelled, not really sure why she was yelling at Rory.

That broke Rory all the feelings she had from the past day came out in the next statement.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were raped before!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Please Review **


	11. The Truth

**AN: This is going to be the last update for the weekend. I have Homecoming this weekend so I'll be busy. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 11: The Truth

The room seemed to go into a silent shock after Rory's last statement.

'Was she raped before?' Luke asked himself while horror was drawn across his face.

"What are you talking about I wasn't raped before" Lorelai spat out.

"Mom don't lie anymore I know" Rory said.

"You're the one lying" Lorelai said.

'Why won't she tell me the truth?' Rory thought.

'Why won't she stop lying, I've never been raped before' Lorelai thought.

"Then dad must have been lying because both him and the doctor confirmed it" Rory said.

Luke looked at Lorelai looking for any sort of reaction to that statement.

"Then they were lying because I've never been raped before the other night" Lorelai said as she started to cry.

"Lorelai…" Luke started.

"No" Lorelai said before she went upstairs.

"Should we follow her?" Jess asked.

"Rory, what the hell is going on?" Luke asked.

"I don't know" Rory said despair etched in her voice.

"Start at the beginning" Luke said.

"At the hospital the doctor told me that mom had been raped before, that's why I left so quickly" Rory said.

Luke nodded, a sickening feeling rising in his stomach.

"Then I went over to Jess's and then we went to my dad's and talked to him" Rory said.

"What did he say?" Luke asked preparing for what was coming next.

Rory looked over towards Jess.

'I can't say the whole truth, if Jess knew what I was he would hate me' Rory thought.

"He told me that mom had been raped before and that he didn't do it" Rory said.

"Could he have been lying?" Luke asked wanting to be sure.

"I don't think so, he seemed genuine" Rory said.

Luke sighed, "So if it did happen why is she denying it?" he asked.

"Maybe she really doesn't remember it" Jess suggested.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I mean maybe it was so horrific to her that her mind just blocked it out" Jess said.

"That would make sense" Rory said.

"I'm going to go and talk to her" Luke said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, she needs to calm down" Luke said.

"What are you going to say to her?" Rory asked.

"I'll know when I get up there" Luke said as he started walking up the stairs.

Luke walked slowly towards Lorelai's room and heard sobs coming from the other side.

"Can I come in?" Luke asked gently as he opened the door.

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Lorelai asked.

'I need to handle this carefully' Luke thought.

"She was just repeating what the doctor and Chris said" Luke replied.

"Still it's not true" Lorelai said.

"What if it is?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him with shocked across her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked getting defensive.

"I mean what if they are telling the truth and it was so painful for you your mind just blocked it out?" Luke asked.

"It's not possible, I would remember it" Lorelai said.

"I think you should see someone" Luke said.

"I'll be fine" Lorelai said hugging her knees tighter to her chest.

"I think it would help you" Luke said.

"No" Lorelai stated firmly.

"Please do it for me" Luke begged.

Lorelai looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Maybe the doctor is wrong and Chris is lying but it would help you to see somebody, to get over the rape" Luke said choking out the last couple of words.

'I should do it' Lorelai thought.

"Fine, I'll go" Lorelai said.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll go now please just leave me alone and sleep for a while" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded happy he was able to get her to admit to therapy. Luke left the room and walked back down the stairs to find Rory and Jess still there.

"So what did she say?" Rory asked.

"I think she is blocking out some memories but she agreed to go to therapy" Luke said.

"Well that's a good thing" Jess said.

"Yeah" Rory said.

"She's sleeping right now" Luke said.

"We'll get going then" Rory said.

"Hold on, I was just wondering what we're going to tell your grandparents" Luke said.

Rory sighed, 'I hadn't even thought about them' she thought.

"Just ask mom what she wants to do when she wakes up" Rory said.

Luke nodded, "I'll see you two later" he said.

They both nodded then left.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked a little bit afraid.

"Rory you're keeping something from me, believe me I know you" Jess said as they got into the car.

'I should tell him, he shouldn't be in this if he doesn't want to be' Rory thought.

"Fine I'll tell you but could we talk about it back at your place?" Rory asked.

"Deal" Jess said just happy that she was willing to talk about whatever it was.

'Please let this take a while' Rory thought.

Before Rory knew what happened they were back at Jess's and she had to talk about it.

"So what is wrong with you?" Jess asked.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to be mad at me" Rory said.

"I promise" Jess said.

"Well my dad told me that he wasn't really my dad" Rory said.

"But then that would mean…" Jess said putting everything together for himself.

"Yeah, I'm an abomination" Rory said.

"Rory…" Jess started trying to comfort her.

"No Jess I know I am I shouldn't even be alive" Rory said.

"Yes you should be" Jess said.

"No I shouldn't, my mom was raped and I'm related to a monster" Rory said.

"Rory you shouldn't believe that" Rory said.

"Listen Jess you don't have to be nice, if you want to break up with me you want" Rory said sadly.

"Rory I don't want to break up with you" Jess said.

"But…I'm…rape…child" Rory said confused at why Jess still wanted to be with her.

"Rory that doesn't matter, I love you" Jess said.

Rory just nodded not sure if she really believed him.

"Rory none of that matters, what happened to your mom wasn't your fault, Max wasn't your fault, do you understand that?" Jess asked.

Rory broke down and started crying in to Jess's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jess said to Rory in a soothing voice.

'I hope he's telling the truth' Rory thought.

**Please Review**


	12. A Bad Flashback

**AN: Sorry for the long delay but I've had a research paper to write, a friend to help after a break-up, and my own life has gotten in the way. Look for more regular updates now but no guarantee. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 12: A Bad Flashback

After Rory and Jess left Luke started walking around the house trying to work off some of his energy.

"Why did this have to happen?" Luke asked himself as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Everything was going so well, I was even considering marrying her" Luke continued. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this but he figured that it couldn't hurt.

As Luke got up and started walking around he heard a scream from Lorelai's room. He ran to the room as quick as he could and when he got there he found her fighting an invisible attacker.

'Are you supposed to wake someone up if they're having a nightmare?' Luke asked himself but he didn't have time to answer it because Lorelai woke-up.

Luke just stood there for a second and waited for her to calm down before he said anything.

"Lorelai…" Luke started to say but was interrupted.

"Please just leave me alone" Lorelai said inching away from Luke. In her mind she saw her rapist coming back for her.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked very confused about what was going on.

"Please just leave me alone, my boyfriends downstairs" Lorelai said in a small hope that it would get him to go away.

"Lorelai I'm right here" Luke explained to deaf ears.

It was at that moment Lorelai decided to try and run to get away from her "rapist". She ran as fast as she could for the door but slipped before she got there.

'Please save me Luke' Lorelai begged in her mind as she tried to crawl to the door.

Meanwhile Luke's mind was still racing, trying to figure out what was going on.

Against his better judgment Luke decided to try the direct approach and try to look her in the eyes and talk to her. He took a knee on the ground to get to her level and he grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in her eyes.

Luke never forgot what he saw that day in her eyes he saw hurt, despair, panic, but most of all fear. It was at that moment Luke realized that she was reliving her attack.

"Please just don't do it again" Lorelai begged as she closed her eyes and waited for him to do something.

"Lorelai listen to me I'm not him it's me Luke" Luke said saying that phrase over and over again so she would listen to it.

After about a minute Lorelai started to return to reality. "Luke is it really you?" she asked as the image of her rapist began to fade away.

"It's really me" Luke said with tears in his eyes.

Lorelai thought she couldn't feel any lower than she already had but it turned out that she was wrong. That moment that she realized she had mistaken Luke for her rapist was the lowest moment of her life.

"I'm sorry" Lorelai said between sobs as she cried on Luke's shoulder.

"It's alright, it's alright" Luke said trying to soothe her the best he could. "I promise no one is ever going to hurt you again" he promised.

"I'm so stupid I should have known it was you" Lorelai said as she broke away from him and got up off the ground.

"It wasn't your fault" Luke said getting up of the ground near her but not touching her.

"Yes it is, I should have known better" Lorelai said looking down at the ground as humiliation rose inside of her. She didn't want Luke to see her like this.

"Lorelai nothing that happened was your fault, you just had a flashback I'm sure after a while they'll stop" Luke said hoping that these words would settle her down.

"Yes it was Luke if I hadn't gone to Chris's, or if I had moved faster, or if I didn't dress like I was in my twenties then maybe it wouldn't have happened" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai no matter what happened if was not your fault what happened was because of him and nothing else" Luke said turning her around to look at him.

Lorelai looked down at the ground she knew that Luke was right but she just wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"I know it's not my fault but I just can't get over the feeling that it was" Lorelai said truthfully.

Luke nodded, 'At least she's being honest' he thought. "Don't worry you will get over that feeling just give it some time" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed she knew that he was right but she just wanted the feeling to go away she hated it. "You should get to the diner, I'll be fine I promise" Lorelai said.

"You're not fine, at least not yet, don't worry I want to stay here with you" Luke assured her.

"All right, so what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked.

"How about I go and rent a couple movies" Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, "Don't forget to pick up some junk food" she said in a small, scared voice.

Normally Luke would fight her on the junk food and give her a lecture but he decided that this time it would be fine.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Luke said as he headed to the door. He was surprised to see Sookie at the door.

"Is Lorelai here?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah she's here" Luke said while at the same time wondering 'What's she doing here?'

"Good I need to talk to her" Sookie said pushing Luke off to the side.

"What's it about?" Luke asked.

"Well the fact that we are opening an inn and she seemed to forget that we had work to do today" Sookie said.

"Hold on, something happened to her and I just need to talk to her first" Luke said.

"What happened?" Sookie asked immediately concerned for her friend.

"Just give me a minute to talk to her then either she or I will tell you" Luke said.

Sookie nodded at that statement and sat down on the couch to wait.

Luke went upstairs to talk to Lorelai.

"Who was it?" Lorelai asked.

"It's Sookie" Luke said.

'Damn I knew I forgot something' Lorelai thought mentally kicking herself.

"She's downstairs waiting for you, I didn't tell her anything" Luke said.

'She needs to know' Lorelai thought, she sighed she wasn't ready for this yet but knew that her best friend needed to know.

"Just go and get the movies and I'll tell her" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded, "Don't worry I know your favorites" he said.

"I know you do" Lorelai said as they both headed down the stairs.

**Please Review**


	13. More Talking

**AN: I told you there would be more regular updates. I'm not sure if the e-mail system on the website is working because I haven't gotten any so just watch out for this story. I'm sorry this chapter was supposed to be up last night but my girlfriend broke up with me so there was a small delay. Look for a couple more updates this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 13: More Talking

"You nervous?" Luke asked as they walked down the stairs.

"A little" Lorelai whispered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sookie's mood changed from mad to worried once she saw the state that Lorelai was in.

'She must be sick' Sookie thought rationally even though in her heart she knew that it was something bigger.

"Sorry for not calling" Lorelai apologized not looking at Sookie.

"It's alright, are you o.k.?" Sookie asked very concerned for her best friend.

"I'm as good as I can be" Lorelai said still not looking at Sookie.

'Something is wrong' Sookie thought. "Did anything happen to you?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Something did happen" Lorelai said, she really didn't want to say anything about this to Sookie but she knew that she had to. In Lorelai's mind she knew that Sookie wouldn't treat her different but she was still afraid.

"What happened?" Sookie asked taking Lorelai's silence as a sign that she should say something.

"I was raped" Lorelai said as quickly and as quietly as she could.

"What?" Sookie asked being sure that she heard Lorelai right.

"You heard me" Lorelai said turning away from Sookie, she really didn't want to say those words again unless she absolutely had to.

"When…when did it happen?" Sookie asked going over to Lorelai to try and get her to talk to her.

"A couple days ago" Lorelai said still not looking at Sookie; she was too embarrassed to even face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sookie asked gently touching Lorelai on the shoulder.

"I was embarrassed" Lorelai said, finally looking at Sookie.

"Why were you embarrassed?" Sookie asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would look at me different or you wouldn't believe me" Lorelai said now realizing how illogical those excuses sound and looked away in shame.

"Honey, I would have helped you" Sookie said putting her hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I know but I guess I just didn't want to believe that anything happened" Lorelai said crying as she turned around and looked at Sookie who had silent tears running down her own face.

"Don't worry I'll help you get through this" Sookie said reassuring Lorelai that she was here for her.

Lorelai just nodded, on the one hand she was happy that Sookie knew but on the other hand she was still afraid that Sookie might not treat her the same as before.

"Just don't tell anyone else" Lorelai said, she had to be sure that no one else knew what happened, she just couldn't deal with it yet.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else" Sookie promised.

"Not even Jackson?" Lorelai asked to be on the safe side.

"Not even Jackson" Sookie promised meaning every word.

Lorelai just nodded she was tired. 'Why do I have to be so tired?' she asked herself as she brushed away more tears. 'Why do I even cry? All it does is make me tired' she mused.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sookie asked seeing how tired Lorelai looked.

Lorelai thought it over for a minute, "Yeah, I need sleep" she said.

Sookie just nodded, "I'll be over later with some food for you" she said.

"Thanks, I'd really like that" Lorelai said truthfully she didn't feel like cooking and she didn't want Luke to cook and leave her alone.

"Alright, I'll be over later do you need anything else?" Sookie asked.

"No, I'm fine I just need some time alone" Lorelai said.

"Alright, I'll be back later" Sookie said leaving the house.

"You o.k.?" Luke asked carefully slowly walking up to Lorelai.

"As good as I can be" Lorelai said sighing, sitting down and looking at Luke.

"You know that I still love you" Luke said wondering what her response would be.

"I know" Lorelai said with a small smile. Even after she had been broken Luke could still make her like a queen.

"Do you need anything?" Luke asked, he would gladly get anything for her.

Lorelai sighed, "No I'm fine, the only thing I can think of is maybe getting Rory back here I should talk to her, I'm going upstairs to sleep" she said as she went upstairs to bed.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Luke said getting up and answering the door, he was surprised to find Chris on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Chris asked a little bit nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked just surprised that he was here, not mad or angry.

"I want to talk to Lorelai" Chris said inviting himself in.

"She's asleep right know" Luke said not sure if it was true or not.

"I can wait" Chris said not really sure how to handle this situation.

"So how's she doing?" Chris asked walking around the house.

"She's doing as well as she can be doing" Luke answered.

"You can be mad at me if you want" Chris said out of the blue as he sat down on the couch.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For calling her, for not walking her to her car" Chris rambled he was visibly shaken over the events of the past view days.

"It's not your fault" Luke said knowing that it really wasn't Chris's fault.

"If you say so" Chris said.

They sat there in silence for a minute before Luke asked the one question that was still on his mind.

"Was Lorelai really raped before?" Luke asked.

Chris took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, does she know that Rory knows?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Lorelai says that she wasn't raped before" Luke said.

A look of disbelief came over Chris's face as he processed what he had just been told.

"I think it's a repressed memory and she just doesn't want to admit it to herself" Luke said trying to get Chris to say something.

"That makes sense" Chris mumbled out.

Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs, "Who's here Luke?" Lorelai asked.

When Lorelai got to the bottom of the stairs she was shocked to see Chris there.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Lor, we need to talk" Chris said as he got up to talk to Lorelai.

**Please Review**


	14. Old Memories Revisited

**AN: Sorry about the delay but I've been busy and now expect more updates over the winter break. FYI the next chapter will have some more Rory/Jess in it. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 14: Old Memories Revisited

"What do we need to talk about Chris?" Lorelai asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what we need to talk about" Chris responded moving closer to Lorelai.

"I'll leave you two alone" Luke said as he started to walk away. He knew that they would need sometime alone to discuss stuff and his presence wouldn't help any. This was between them.

"Luke stay…" Lorelai started but was stopped.

"You need to talk to Chris alone, trust me it will be good for you" Luke assured her while looking at Chris just to be sure he was doing the right thing.

Chris knew what Luke was thinking and nodded to assure him that this was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked trying to hold it together.

"I'm sure and don't worry, Chris won't hurt you, you'll be safe, I'm just going for a walk" Luke assured her as he gave her a hug and went outside for a walk.

"So are we going to talk?" Chris asked trying to make Lorelai feel in control of the situation.

"Fine you start" Lorelai said not wanting to talk, but she knew she had to get it over with.

"Rory told me what happened" Chris stated trying to get Lorelai to talk to him and not the other way around.

"She told me, she also told me that you think I was raped before" Lorelai said her voice rising with every word she spoke until she was nearly screaming.

"Lor, you know it's true" Chris said softly trying not make her angry.

"It's not true" Lorelai said shaking her head as tears fell down her face.

"Yes it is remember, the party, you telling me what happened, and the pregnancy?" Chris asked trying to make her remember what happened.

"It never happened" Lorelai said her voice wavering a little bit as new memories came back into her mind.

"Yes it did, try to remember" Chris said hoping to lead her back to that night.

Lorelai tried to remember but all she remembered was her rape from the other night and then she started to remember a little bit.

Then the memories suddenly hit Lorelai like a ton of bricks, everything came back to her. The fear she felt that night, his hot breath on her neck, the pain she felt as that man took that innocence away from her. She even remembered his voice during that small moment they talked to each other. Then suddenly she remembered the other night.

"They're the same person" Lorelai said softly, so soft she wasn't even sure if she said it.

"What was that?" Chris asked he hadn't heard her say anything.

"The man who raped me before is the same one who raped me the other night" Lorelai stated evenly while on the inside she was shaking with fear.

Chris was stunned this was the last thing he had expected. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think so but I'm not 100 percent sure" Lorelai said as she tried to stay strong but started to shake.

"It could just be in your mind" Chris said even though he was starting to get nervous.

"No I'm pretty sure it was him" Lorelai said sitting down in shock. 'Please God don't let it be him' she prayed.

"It probably isn't him and it could just be a bed series of events, just accidental" Chris said as he held Lorelai's hand.

"You're probably right, but what if it isn't?" Lorelai asked holding on to his hand for dear life.

"Well did the police get a DNA sample from the other night?" Chris asked.

"I think they might have, they haven't gotten back to me yet" Lorelai said.

"Well they could just try and match up Rory's DNA and the one from the other night, just to be on the safe side" Chris suggested.

"That would make me feel a little bit better" Lorelai admitted smiling a little at Chris.

"Well I should go I'm sure Luke is outside waiting to come in" Chris said smiling back at her.

"He probably is" Lorelai said as she stood up.

"He's a good guy, I'm happy you found someone like him" Chris said truthfully.

"Thanks I know it's a bit hard for you but thanks for accepting him" Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it you had to put up with Sherry and she was worse, looking back I shouldn't have been with her" Chris admitted.

"Don't worry you'll find someone" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well I should get going now, I'll talk to you later" Chris said as he got up to leave. When he got outside he found Luke waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" Luke asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, just be sure that you take care of her" Chris said.

"Is there anything she told you I should know?" Luke asked.

Chris thought for a second. "She'll tell you everything, she really trusts you" he said as he got into his car and started his drive back to Boston.

Luke walked into the house to find Lorelai staring blankly at the wall.

"What did Chris tell you?" Lorelai asked wondering what she had to tell him.

"Nothing, he said that you were going to fill me in on everything" Luke said sitting down next to her.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I know that I was raped before and I think the man who raped me the other day, raped me all those years ago" she said not looking at Luke.

Luke was speechless he had no idea how to respond to this so he decided to wing it. "It will be alright, the police will catch this guy no matter what" he said.

"So you think they are the same guy?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

Luke bit his lip. "I'm not sure all I know is that they will catch this guy no matter what and you will get over this" he said.

Lorelai smiled at him, "Thanks Luke I'm sure you're right I just need to get through this" she said.

Luke smiled back at her, "Don't worry I'll be here for you every step of the way" he said and they both felt that things were going to get better.

**Please Review**


	15. Trust

**AN: Just a quick note here. Rory already knows Logan in this story and he's working at the paper. So yes the timeline is off but live with it. I would also like to say that despite the similarities this story will be different then the terrific "The Center of the Universe" and "The Balance of the Universe". Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girl…yet.**

Chapter 15: Trust

Jess sat comforting Rory for an hour. They had been silent not making even the smallest noise.

Suddenly Rory's cell phone rang. "Ignore it" Jess said knowing that Rory didn't need any stress today.

"It could be Paris or the paper" Rory said going to pick up her phone.

"Hello" Rory said answering her phone. She was silent for a moment just listening to the voice on the other end.

"I'll be right there" Rory said unhappily.

"What's going on?" Jess asked getting up from his chair.

"I have to go down to the paper they need me to fix a story" Rory said getting all of her stuff together.

"Do you have to?" Jess asked looking Rory right in the eye.

Rory sighed, "Yeah I have to, I promise I'll be right back, try working on your book a little bit" she suggested.

Jess wasn't happy about Rory leaving but knew that she wouldn't stay if it had something to do with the paper. He sighed, "Fine but be back soon" he said.

"I promise I will" Rory said giving Jess a kiss good-bye.

A little while later Rory had arrived at the paper.

"Rory, thanks for coming in sorry about this but I need you and Logan to fix a couple of articles" Doyle said.

"Doyle, why do I need to do this?" Rory asked.

"Because I trust you and your number was the first one I found" Doyle honestly admitted looking away from Rory.

"It's fine Doyle, I really don't mind just don't make this a weekly occurrence" Rory said.

"Noted and thanks, Logan is over there, so get to work" Doyle said as he got back to his work.

For some reason Logan always made Rory uncomfortable, she really didn't know why, he just gave her this odd vibe.

"So how many articles do we have to fix, and what's wrong with them?" Rory asked walking up to Logan.

"We have to fix these fifteen and a most are just basic checks for grammar and spelling" Logan said looking at Rory.

"I thought Doyle said a couple and don't the computers check this stuff" Rory said a little bit annoyed at Doyle.

"By a couple he really meant fifteen and the systems being updated, so all of the computers are down" Logan said.

"Let's get to work" Rory said as she started going over a couple of the articles.

After about ten minutes of work Logan started to get interested in something other than the paper, mainly Rory's breasts.

Rory continued to work not noticing Logan staring at her. "So are you seeing anyone right now?" Logan asked, causing Rory to look up at him.

"Um…yeah I have a boyfriend right now" Rory said squirming a little under Logan's stare.

"Oh…" Logan said a little bit embarrassed that he had said anything. "He's a lucky guy" he said softly.

"Yeah" Rory said brushing the comment off and getting back to work so she could get out of there.

After about half and hour they had finally finished. "We're done Doyle, can we leave now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah you two can go, and thanks for coming in I promise this won't happen again" Doyle promised.

"She you later" Rory said as she started to walk to her car.

"So how serious are you with your boyfriend?" Logan asked casually as he walked next to her.

"Pretty serious" Rory said getting a little nervous.

"Well if things don't work out how about you give me a call" Logan said in a cocky tone.

Rory bit her lip not sure how to respond to that, suddenly she realized that she was at her car.

"Well I'll be going now" Rory said hoping that now he would just leave her alone.

Before Rory could get into the car Logan grabbed her by the arm. "You will call me right?" he asked getting a little angry.

"I-I-I will" Rory promised just wanting to get out of the situation she was in now.

"Good" Logan said letting her arm go and walking off.

Rory wasn't sure how to respond, 'Had that actually happened?' she asked herself. Then she decided that she should get in her car and head back to Jess.

Rory drove down the road numb and before she even realized it she was back in Stars Hollow in front of Jess's apartment. She walked up to his door and walked in knowing that it would be unlocked.

"You're back" Jess said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah" Rory said trying to regain her composure. "Has my mom or Luke called?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"No, my guess is that they're still talking, are you alright?" Jess asked looking up and seeing how pale Rory looked.

'I should tell him what happened' Rory thought. 'It was nothing just a guy who got a little mad' another voice said. 'That's what started with Max!' her common sense screamed but she ignored it. "Yeah, just tired it's been a long day" she said.

"That all?" Jess asked wanting to be sure.

"That's all it's just been a very long day" Rory assured Jess.

"So you staying here tonight or going to your mom's?" Jess asked.

"I'll stay here, mom needs her space right now" Rory said.

"So I'll get the guest bed ready" Jess said.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe I could sleep with you tonight, not sex or anything but just sleep next to you" Rory said trying to keep her voice steady.

This took Jess by surprise, ever since what happened with Max Rory liked to sleep alone.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure" Rory said shaking a little. As much as it scared her to sleep next to someone she knew that she had to do it. After all that had happened today she needed someone to be there for her and if that meant overcoming one of her fears she was ready to do that for some comfort.

"Well then just tell me when you're ready to go to bed" Jess said looking at the time, it was 6:17.

"I will, let's just watch some T.V." Rory said.

For the next five hours they sat around, watched T.V., and talked until they were tired.

"Do you have some pajamas?" Jess asked.

"Yeah just let me get ready" Rory said grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom to get ready.

'You can do this Gilmore' Rory thought as she got ready. When she got out of the bathroom she found Jess sitting on the bed in his pajamas.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure" Rory said as she nervously got into the bed. She was visibly shaking even in the bed.

"Rory don't worry I won't hurt you" Jess reassured her.

"I know, just put your arms around me" Rory said.

Jess did what she said, after about five minutes Rory had calmed down and forgotten all about what happened with Logan. She was just focusing on Jess.

"You doing good?" Jess asked wanting to be sure that she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go to sleep" Rory said. Ten minutes later they both fell asleep and for the first time in a couple years Rory felt truly safe.

**Please Review**


	16. Jess and A Phone Call

**AN: I would have like a couple more reviews in the last chapter but it's Christmas so everyone is excused just review now. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 16: Jess and A Phone Call

Rory woke up the next morning and nearly had a panic attack when she realized that someone was next to her.

Then she realized that it was Jess and memories of last night came back into her mind and she was able to calm down.

'It's fine Gilmore, it's only Jess you trust him' Rory told herself. 'But you don't trust him enough to tell him what happened' a voice in her head told her. 'You do trust him but he doesn't need to know about this he'll overreact' she told herself as she felt Jess waking up next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" Jess asked when he saw that Rory was awake.

"Fine" Rory said feeling a bit awkward and scared. She knew that Jess would never hurt her but she still felt afraid that he might only want her for sex. 'He didn't try anything last night or ever' her mind reminded her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked bringing Rory back into reality. She looked at him and he could see that she was frightened.

"Nothing" Rory lied she didn't feel like talking to him about this right now. She knew that it would ruin things between them and she didn't want to do that. 'Things are good and they will work themselves out' Rory thought.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" Jess asked he could read Rory like a book and he knew that something was bothering her.

All of a sudden Rory got mad, she wasn't sure if it was stress or something else but she just got angry. "Let's see, I found out I'm a child of rape, my mom was raped twice, I was raped and abused, I'm afraid to even sleep with you, some guy has been harassing me, so I'm just fine and dandy!" she screamed as she started to cry a little bit.

Jess decided to let Rory calm down before he tried talking to her, if he tried now they would only end up yelling at each other. After about five minutes Rory stopped crying and suddenly felt guilty about yelling at Jess.

"I'm sorry" Rory said feeling ashamed of herself.

"Don't be, you had to explode sometime" Jess said pulling Rory into a hug while thinking about what she had said. 'Wait a minute she said that a guy was harassing her' he thought and suddenly got a little angry.

"What do you mean some guy is harassing you?" Jess asked keeping his anger in check looking right at Rory. Rory looked away. 'I can't believe I said that I wish he hadn't heard that' she thought.

Rory knew that she had to tell Jess something so she decided to tell him the truth. "This one guy came up to me yesterday and tried to pick me up, he grabbed me to get my attention and then he let me go, it was nothing" she explained hoping Jess wouldn't be too mad and leaving the fact that she worked with the guy out.

"Was that all?" Jess asked wanting to be sure nothing else happened. Rory nodded and he calmed down.

"Why were you afraid to tell me this?" Jess asked.

Rory shrugged, "I just didn't want to worry you" she said in a half-lie, she also just wanted to forget about it.

"You should have told me if some guy was bothering you, you should tell me, I don't want you getting hurt" Jess said.

"I won't, it was nothing" Rory assured Jess grabbing his hand.

"Fine, so were you alright last night?" Jess asked wanting to be sure that she was fine.

"I was scared a little bit when I woke up but overall I was fine" Rory said feeling vulnerable in the bed with Jess.

"Good if you're happy I'm happy, what do you want for breakfast?" Jess asked getting up out of the bed.

"Some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a cup of coffee" Rory said.

"I will never understand how you can eat so much" Jess said smiling at her.

"Just make it" Rory said smiling back at him as she started to get up. Jess stopped her.

"No you stay in bed, you're stressed so you get breakfast in bed" Jess said.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Rory asked, looking around the room.

"In front of you a T.V. and to your right are books, give me fifteen minutes" Jess said as he left the room.

Rory sat in bed and looked around the room before deciding to pick up a book and read. She went to see what there was. 'Surprise, Surprise he only had Hemmingway' Rory mused as she decided to turn on the T.V. instead of boring herself.

About thirteen minutes later Jess came back in with her food.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this" Rory said as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Don't worry about it you deserve it" Jess said as he sat down and started eating with her.

After about a minute of silence they started to talk. "So are you and your mom ever going to tell your grandparents?" Jess asked.

Rory thought so a second, "It's up to her I know they'll be supportive but I won't tell them unless I have to" she said.

"How do you feel in general about everything?" Jess asked, even though he had a good idea of how she felt he knew that it would help her to talk.

"I don't really know, I mean Chris isn't really my dad, I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm mad too that this happened to my mom because she doesn't deserve this and she really doesn't deserve it twice" Rory admitted, this was the most exposed Rory had put herself in a long while.

"So when are we going to go to see your mom and Luke?" Jess asked finishing his pancakes.

"After breakfast, and after we get dressed" Rory said as she finished the rest of her meal.

"I'll take a shower first, then you will, then we'll go" Jess said. Rory nodded in agreement.

"All right give me ten minutes and then you can take one" Jess said getting up went into the bathroom and started the water.

Suddenly Rory's cell phone started to ring. Rory sighed and answered her phone. "Hello" she said.

"Hello Rory" the voice on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Rory asked getting a little nervous.

"What are you wearing?" the voice asked.

"Logan is this you, this isn't funny" Rory said getting very scared.

"Rory I want you" the voice said in sick pleasure.

"Stop, please" Rory begged.

"You are so sexy" the voice said.

After that Rory hung up her phone and turned it off and spent the next seven minutes crying in the bed. That is how Jess found her when he came out of the bathroom.

**Merry Christmas and Please Review**


	17. Sunday

**AN: Having Christmas, my birthday, and getting ready for college sucks. Anyway I just got accepted into the University of Oklahoma so to celebrate everyone gets a new chapter, which by next month should be more common. Sorry about this and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 17: Sunday

Jess wasn't sure what he should do, all he knew was that between his shower and now something had upset Rory enough to make her cry. Slowly he made his way over to her as not to scare her.

Rory was aware that Jess was in the room and slowly walking towards her. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now but she knew that she would have to explain this to him.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked quietly as he inched closer to Rory. He reached his hand out and touched her softly on the shoulder.

'I should tell him the truth' Rory thought as she stopped crying. Rory looked up at Jess and saw worry and fear in his eyes. Rory felt awful that she had caused that.

"I got a creepy phone call" Rory admitted hoping that Jess wouldn't ask too much.

"Who was it?" Jess asked fear and anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm not sure" Rory said. It wasn't a total lie; she wasn't sure if it really was Logan or if it was just somebody else.

"Who do you think it could've been?" Jess asked not wanting to let this go, with everything that had happened the past few days he wanted to be sure that Rory was safe.

"It could've been the guy from yesterday, but I don't think he has my phone number" Rory lied knowing full well that Logan could've gotten her phone number from someone at the paper.

Jess sighed, "Just be careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you" he said puling Rory into a hug.

"I'm ready to take my shower now" Rory said wanting to end the conversation right there.

"Alright" Jess nodded. Rory got up, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Rory got a good look at herself. She had bags under her eyes and looked very pale.

'Why couldn't I just tell Jess the truth?' Rory asked herself as she turned the water on.

'It's because you're still afraid of other men and how Jess will react' a voice in her head said as she stepped into the shower.

'I know I'm still a bit afraid of his reaction and men but I think I love him' Rory told herself as she began to wash her hair.

'You only think you love him, you still don't know if he loves you' the voice said as Rory started to cry a little.

'I'll just watch out for Logan and everything will be fine' Rory told herself. Suddenly she was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"You alright it there?" Jess asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a couple of minutes" Rory answered turning the water off.

After Rory got dressed she came out to find Jess working on his book.

"How's the book coming along?" Rory asked walking up to him.

"It's going good, I should have it finished in a couple of months" Jess answered not looking up.

"So do you want to go and see my mom?" Rory asked as Jess looked up from his writings.

"Yeah, let's just stop off and pick up some coffee and breakfast, Luke has Caesar covering for him again" Jess said. Rory looked oddly at Jess.

"I called Luke while you were in the shower, they're expected us in about half and hour" Jess said.

"Alright let's go" Rory said while Jess got up from his seat.

Even though Jess wouldn't admit it to Rory, he was worried about her. He knew that the phone call was more than she was letting on. But Jess also knew that Rory would have to come to him he just couldn't force it from her.

Meanwhile over at Lorelai's things were going better. Lorelai had been able to sleep most of the night; she had woken up a few times. The few times she had woken up she had been able to get back to sleep fairly quickly.

Lorelai had still been sleeping when Jess had called saying that he and Rory were coming over.

Luke was relived when Jess said he would pick-up breakfast. That way he wouldn't have to leave Lorelai alone.

Luke was just sitting on the couch watching T.V. when he heard Lorelai coming downstairs.

"Rory and Jess are coming over soon" Luke said as Lorelai sat down next to him.

"Are they bringing coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah" Luke said.

"Good" Lorelai responded. They were silent for a second.

"I think that today you should find the number of a good therapist" Luke said not sure how she would respond to this.

"I probably should" Lorelai said dismissively wanting to move onto another subject.

"Lorelai, you will have to see someone eventually" Luke said.

"I know I just don't want to think about it right now" Lorelai said as Rory and Jess walked in.

"We brought breakfast" Jess said setting down the bags.

The rest of the day was spent just spending time with Lorelai and making sure that she was alright. Rory stayed silent most of the day but talked as much as she could. Eventually the day ended when Rory had to get back to Yale. She said good-bye to everyone and started driving to Yale.

Rory felt bad that she couldn't stay longer but she really did need to get back and she'd call her mom and Luke tomorrow.

When Rory got back to her room she was surprised to find Paris still up.

"Where've you been?" Paris asked not looking up from her computer.

"I was just spending the day with my mom" Rory said.

Paris just nodded as she continued to work.

Suddenly Rory felt very tired. "I'm going to bed" she said.

"Good-night" Paris said as Rory went to her room to get some well deserved sleep.


	18. Paris

**AN: Evidence that I am now back. My second chapter in two days. My ego trip is now coming to a close. Thanks for all the reviews. I know that the last chapter was a filler chapter but there's some good action in this one.**

Chapter 18: Paris

Rory woke-up a little bit later the next morning. She had a restless sleep, consisting of a small nightmare but it was still horrible. The nightmare was just about Max kidnapping her. But instead of Max it was Logan.

"Are you alright?" Paris asked once she saw that Rory was up.

"Why?" Rory asked hoping that she hadn't been talking in her sleep.

"You were just tossing and turning more than usual," Paris said.

"You know when I toss and turn?" Rory asked getting out of bed.

"It was hard to miss last night, was it a bad dream?" Paris asked just a little nervous on what the answer would be.

"Just a little one," Rory admitted. She knew that Paris would worry a little bit now. Ever since Max Paris would worry about her a little bit more than she probably would have.

"So what's bothering you, because you wouldn't have had a bad dream if something wasn't bothering you" Paris said.

Rory sighed, 'I might as well tell Paris because she won't stop until I give her a straight answer,' she thought.

"My mom was raped the other night," Rory said trying to keep all emotion in her voice level.

Paris gasped and Rory thought she could even she a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Paris said really not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it, it just brought back some bad memories," Rory said.

"Do they know who did it?" Paris asked.

"I haven't heard yet but they probably won't, my mom showered afterward," Rory said looking at the time.

"Damn, I have to get to class," Rory said getting up and throwing some clothes on.

"We'll talk later?" Paris asked. She didn't want Rory to be alone in all of this.

"Yeah, we'll talk later," Rory said as she walked out the door to her class.

After Rory's class was over she had to go to the paper, which also meant facing Logan.

Rory was relived to see Paris already there working on her article.

"So have I missed anything?" Rory asked walking up to Paris.

"Nothing much, just Doyle's daily meltdown," Paris said as Doyle came over to them.

"Gilmore, shouldn't you be working on your article," Doyle said.

"Going right there boss," Rory said walking over to a computer to get to work.

As Rory started to work she felt like someone was watching her but every time she looked up, she saw no one.

Suddenly someone started to instant message her.

'You look sexy today' the message said.

At first Rory just tried to ignore them but the messages just kept on coming. She finally had enough and turned the messaging off.

Rory worked for about half an hour before Paris came up to her.

"You ready to leave or are you staying here?" Paris asked. Rory looked around the room and saw that only a few people were left. Then she noticed that Logan was there.

"I'm coming with you, I can finish this article later," Rory said gathering her stuff as she left with Paris.

Rory could swear that as she left she could hear Logan grumble angrily but pretended not to notice it.

Once they got back to the dorm room Rory could tell Paris was ready to talk.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Paris asked in a concerned voice.

Rory sighed. "Not really but you're going to find out anyway so I'll fill you in," she said before continuing. Paris just nodded.

"Well apparently my mom was raped before but repressed it, I'm a child of rape, my dad's not my real dad, and now my mom was raped again," Rory said all in one long breath.

Paris was shocked at that entire statement not really sure how to react. "Is there anything else?" Paris asked. She wanted to be sure that Rory still wasn't hiding anything.

For some reason Rory felt a comfort around Paris that she hadn't felt around Jess. She wondered for a second why she felt this way. Then she came back to reality.

"Yeah, some guy has been harassing me lately," Rory said. She hoped that answer would suffice.

"Who is it, Doyle, that Marty guy you know?" Paris asked her anger flaring.

Rory felt tears coming down her face. "It's Logan," she said softly.

"Does anyone else know?" Paris asked.

"No, I couldn't tell anyone else, I wanted to tell Jess but I just couldn't," Rory said.

"Why?" Paris asked knowing that this would help her.

"I'm just afraid that he'll do something, or leave me, I think," Rory said.

"You think?" Paris asked.

"I don't know, I do trust Jess, I slept with him the other night," Rory said. Paris looked at her shocked.

"I don't mean sex, I mean just sleeping next to him, it's the first time we've ever done it," Rory said.

"So you trust Jess but not enough to tell him everything," Paris said trying to make sense of what Rory said.

"I know it's confusing but its how I feel," Rory explained.

"Why do you think you feel this way?" Paris asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I'm just afraid that he'll do something or think I'm doing something," Rory said. Paris nodded.

"It sounds like you do trust him but you're afraid that he'll leave you or hurt you," Paris said as she started pacing around the room.

Rory was going to say something but Paris kept on talking.

"But you trust me more and not him, what could make you feel this way?" Paris asked.

Rory thought for a moment. "I guess I don't trust men," Rory said taking a shot in the dark.

"That would make sense, other than Jess when was the last time you ever really talked to a guy?" Paris asked.

"I guess I've never really talked to a guy since what Max did to me," Rory said softly as realization came across her face.

"You need to talk to and trust Jess fully, it may hurt but it will be worth it in the long run," Paris said.

"You're right I need to talk to him" Rory said as she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

**Please Review**


	19. The Edge

**AN: Sorry about the mini delay. I had mid-terms last week and I've had to clean my house this weekend so I know this update is a little late. Thanks to the two people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Gilmore Girls you need serious help.**

Chapter 19: The Edge

Lorelai woke-up Monday morning without Luke next to her. She panicked for a moment before calming herself down. 'He's probably downstairs' she told herself as she got out of bed.

Lorelai walked downstairs and was surprised to find Luke using her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked walking over to him.

"I was just looking for a therapist for you," Luke said deciding to be straight forward with her.

"Are you sure I should see a therapist, I mean it only happened last week," Lorelai said trying to get out of it.

"Lorelai you need to see someone, I can't even begin to understand how you feel, but you have to see someone, please," Luke pleaded with her, tears forming in his eyes.

Lorelai really, really didn't want to talk to someone but looking at Luke made her feel like she really needed to. "Fine I'll go just get me the earliest appointment," She said.

"Alright, I found the number of someone in Hartford," Luke said giving her the number.

Lorelai looked at the number. Just looking at the number made her feel very afraid. "Luke could you call for me?" she asked in a small voice.

Luke nodded, just as he was about to pick-up the phone it rang. "Hello," he said picking up the phone.

"Is there a Lorelai Gilmore there?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Who's this?" Luke asked.

"This is the Hartford police department, we're calling about her case," the voice on the other line said.

"She's here," Luke said handing the phone over to Lorelai.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said.

"Miss Gilmore, this is Captain West, I just wanted to give you an update on your case," he said.

"Alright," Lorelai said holding her breath.

"Unfortunately, all the DNA we found was yours, as of right now we're following some leads but there is nothing new," he said in a sad voice.

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"I'll keep you updated, good-bye," the Captain said hanging up the phone.

"Is there anything new?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, they're going to keep looking," Lorelai said.

Luke was at a loss of words, "I'm just going to make the appointment now," he said.

Lorelai just nodded and waited silently as Luke made the appointment for her.

Lorelai silently cursed when she heard that the doctor at an appointment available at three today. Luke looked over at her to be sure that it was alright. She reluctantly nodded yes. The appointment had been set and now this awful feeling of dreaded anticipation filled her stomach.

Eventually it was time to leave; Luke had left Caesar in charge of the diner again. This caused gossip to spread about the town. Lorelai hadn't been seen in a number of days, Luke was also missing. Everyone knew that something was up but no one knew what it was.

Luke felt he had to go with Lorelai because he thought if he didn't she wouldn't go.

Lorelai was nervous, she was afraid, she really didn't want to relive it but a small part of her knew that this would help her.

They eventually reached the office in Hartford. Once in the office Lorelai had to wait about ten minutes before she was called in.

"Do you want me to come in?" Luke asked.

Lorelai thought for a second, "Not this time, I need to do this alone," she said. Luke just nodded.

Lorelai entered the office slowly and was met by a woman waiting for her. "I'm Dr. Silverman," she said shaking Lorelai's hand.

"Where should I sit?" Lorelai asked.

"Sit anywhere," Dr. Silverman said. Lorelai decided to sit down on the couch.

"So what brings here today?" Dr. Silverman asked looking directly at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down at the ground and mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Dr. Silverman asked.

"About a week ago I was raped," Lorelai said softly.

"Alright, just tell me what you can," Dr. Silverman said.

"Do I have to tell you about 'it', today?" Lorelai asked shaking just a little bit.

"No, just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with," Dr. Silverman said.

Lorelai calmed down a little bit and began talking about herself.

Before she knew it the hour was up. "Sorry I couldn't tell you about it today," Lorelai said feeling like she just wasted some time.

"No need, you may not believe it but we made a little headway today, I want to see you again next week," Dr. Silverman said. Lorelai nodded and left.

"How was it?" Luke asked as they left.

"It was fine, I'm coming back next week," Lorelai said as they reached the jeep.

The ride back to Stars Hollow was silent except for the sound of the radio.

"I'm going to drop you off at the house and then I'm going to the diner, I'm sure Caesar needs the help," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, "Are you alright to be alone?" Luke asked.

"I'll be fine, go and work," Lorelai said with a fake smile on her face.

Luke looked at her skeptically, "You sure?" he asked again.

"Just go," Lorelai said.

"Fine, but I'll only work the dinner rush and then I'll be back," Luke said as they arrived at the house.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Luke said as he pulled away. He felt guilty for leaving her alone but he had to work, it wasn't fair to Caesar.

Lorelai walked into the house and felt alone. She knew that it would only be a couple of hours but it still made her afraid.

Just thinking about the rape made her feel dirty. She walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. When found nothing she got discouraged.

Lorelai checked the cabinet and found some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Lorelai got out a knife and started making a sandwich.

As Lorelai was making the sandwich she looked at the knife. It looked so nice. Something inside of Lorelai started to snap she looked at the knife and brought it to her arm. She held it there for a moment deciding if it was worth it to cut herself.

**Please Review**


	20. Emotions

**AN: To anyone who was confused in the last chapter. Lorelai was cutting a loaf of bread, it wasn't pre-sliced. So the knife is sharp, it's not just a butter knife. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls yada yada yada.**

Chapter 20: Emotions

Lorelai was just about to bring the knife to her arm when she heard a knock at the door. Part of her was relived that she had an excuse not to do it, even though most of her wanted to do it. 'I know it would hurt, but I deserve it,' she thought as she made her way to the door.

Lorelai expected it to be Luke or Rory. Instead it was Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I just wanted to see you and be sure you were alright," Chris said.

"What about Gigi?" Lorelai asked.

"She's with my mom," Chris said walking into the house.

"What did you tell your mom?" Lorelai asked afraid that he had given something away. If he had given something away her parents might find out.

"Don't worry I told her I had some business stuff to take care of, she has no idea what's going on," Chris assured her.

"So what do you want?" Lorelai asked, 'He wouldn't just show up for no good reason,' she thought not sure if she should be angry or relived that he was here.

"I do care about you Lor I just wanted to be sure that you were alright, I don't want anything to happen to you," Chris said in a soft soothing tone.

Lorelai started to panic, "Are you coming on to me?" she asked wanting to be sure there was no miscommunication between the two.

Chris looked shocked for a moment before responding. "No, I really do care about you, I know you're with Luke but I'm worried about you," he said.

Lorelai sighed feeling stupid that she had even thought that. "I just wanted to be sure," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said. They spent the next couple minutes in silence.

"Have you made an appointment with a therapist?" Chris asked wanting to be sure she was getting help.

"Yeah, I went today and I'm going again next week," Lorelai said.

"Did you do anything else today?" Chris asked.

Lorelai suddenly felt guilty as she thought about the day. She realized that she had thought about hurting perhaps even killing herself. She didn't want to tell Chris what had happened. She knew she should tell someone but that someone should be Luke.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Lorelai said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess had spent the day working and writing his book. He was in the middle of it when his phone rang. "Hello," he said.

"Hey Jess," Rory said a little afraid of talking to him.

"What's up?" Jess asked kind of glad for an excuse to stop working.

"I need to talk to you about something," Rory said.

"What is it?" Jess asked a little bit alarmed, she sounded deadly serious.

"I lied to you yesterday," Rory said guilt obvious in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked wondering what she meant.

"When I said I didn't know the guy that was bothering me, I know him" Rory said trying to keep her voice stable.

"Who is it?" Jess asked getting mad immediately.

Rory mistook that anger as anger towards her. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to lie to you, I was just afraid," Rory said as she started to cry.

"Rory I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him," Jess reassured her.

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"What's his name?" Jess asked trying and failing to keep his anger in check.

"Logan Huntzberger," Rory said trying to stay strong.

"What's he done to you?" Jess asked immediately thinking the worst.

"He's made some comments to me, and he grabbed my wrist once," Rory said. Even though Rory had been afraid to say anything she had to admit it did feel better to say something.

"I'm going to kill him," Jess said.

"Jess don't, then you'll be in prison and that's the last place I need you to be. I need you to be here for me," Rory said pleading with him.

"Fine, just promise me you'll stay away from him," Jess said.

"Alright I promise," Rory said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jess said.

"Same here, I love you," Rory said.

"Love you too," Jess said hanging up the phone.

"How'd the talk go?" Paris asked once she realized that the conversation was over.

"It went well, he was mad but I think he'll be fine," Rory said.

"As long as you're sure," Paris said getting back to studying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had worked for a couple of hours during the dinner rush then he headed home to Lorelai. He was surprised to see Chris's Volvo in the driveway when he got there. He walked into the house to find Chris and Lorelai talking in the living room.

"Hey Chris, when did you get here?" Luke asked trying to be nice.

"A little while ago," Chris said sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well that's good," Luke said.

"Well, I should be going," Chris said as he started to leave.

"Chris you don't have to," Lorelai started.

"Lor talk to him," Chris whispered to her. It hurt Chris to let her go. He had thought about swooping in and trying to win her back. But he realized that she really loved Luke and that he had lost. It hurt but deep, down, inside of him Chris knew it was doing the right thing.

"I'll see you later," Chris said as he left.

"I'm sorry he was here," Lorelai said after Chris left.

"Lorelai don't worry about it, he just wanted to be sure you were fine, right?" Luke asked looking into her deep, blue eyes.

"Yeah, he just came over, I was really glad he did," Lorelai admitted.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath, she knew this was going to hurt Luke but she had to say it before she hurt herself.

"Today before Chris came over and after you left I was going to…I considered…I was about to cut myself," Lorelai said ashamed that she had even thought it.

"What…why…how," Luke said shocked that she would think such a thing.

"I didn't actually do it but I thought about it, everything was just so stressful and I'm really hurting right now," Lorelai explained.

"Just promise me you'll never think that again and if you do please call me," Luke said his heart breaking. He knew things would be bad for a while but he never imagined they would be this bad.

"I promise I won't do it and if I think it I'll call you, so you don't hate me?" Lorelai asked as she started to cry.

"I don't hate you, let it all out, it's alright," Luke said holding on to Lorelai like his life depended on it. That is how they sat for the next two hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During his entire life whenever Logan wanted something he always got it. First it was toys and games, then cars and girls. No girl had ever refused him before until Rory Gilmore.

Even girls with boyfriends had slept with him because he was rich and handsome. Then Rory Gilmore came along and actually denied him what he wanted. He was mad, his father had always told him when he wanted something he should take it and that's what he was doing now.

When he first told his dad about Rory Gilmore his dad seemed interested and said he remembered that the Gilmore's had a daughter, Lorelai, so she must be her daughter. That sealed the deal for Logan, not only beautiful; she was a Gilmore heiress he had to have her.

I didn't matter what way he got her all that mattered was that she became his. Logan would make sure of that no matter what.

**Please Review**


	21. The Huntzberger Family Secret

**AN: Sorry about the delay but that's what happens when I only get THREE reviews. To the people who did review thank you very much and everyone else take after their example and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Gilmore Girls.**

Chapter 21: The Huntzberger Family Secret

Logan was with Colin and Finn plotting his next move.

"Tell us more about her," Colin said.

"Yeah, you've been going on about her for weeks," Finn said.

Logan had loved Rory Gilmore ever since the moment he first saw her and had been planning on having her since. Even though his plan wasn't working he was still trying to make it work.

"Well she's from a small town called Stars Hollow, she has a boyfriend from that town, she's a Gilmore and Hayden heiress, and she's perfect," Logan said.

"So you want her for looks or money?" Finn asked kind of joking around.

"I really want her overall you guys," Logan said as he paced about the room.

"I don't get it Logan, what's so special about her?" Colin asked slightly worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I mean we could go out and find a couple girls right now instead of obsessing about this ONE girl," Finn said taking a sip of his alcoholic drink.

"You guys are no help," Logan said sitting down.

"Sorry Logan but this girl obviously isn't interested, I just don't get what the big deal is," Colin said.

"Yeah, you're our friend but man I've never seen you like this before," Finn said.

"I don't know there's just something about her, I don't get it either but I have to have her," Logan said.

"Well if you're desperate you could ask your dad, he could have some perspective we don't," Colin suggested.

Logan grumbled at the idea, he had never really gone to his father for anything before. But his dad would have to know something about girls and maybe he could help where is friends were failing.

"Colin, don't be an idiot, you know he's not going to go to his dad," Finn said.

"Sorry just a suggestion," Colin said.

"Logan if you really want her do something big to get her attention," Finn said.

"That won't work, she has a boyfriend it needs to be subtle," Logan said.

"Since when have you needed to be subtle?" Finn asked.

Logan felt his anger increasing, 'Screw these guys, maybe my dad will know, he was interested before,' he thought.

"I'm going to see my dad," Logan said walking out before Colin or Finn could say a word.

"I think our mate has finally lost it," Finn said.

"I know all this over one girl, I mean she's told him no, and he still wants her," Colin said grabbing another drink.

"Usually he'd just find another blond, have a go at her, and move on," Finn said.

"I guess he just has a feeling," Colin said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything crazy," Finn added. They both sat there for the next couple minutes in silence. Worrying about Logan and what he may do.

After ride back to Hartford Logan was at the door of his parents. He would have preferred not to do this but he felt that it couldn't hurt.

"Tell my dad I'm here," Logan said to the maid, he didn't know her name and he really didn't care to learn it.

After waiting about a minute his dad came up to him.

"Logan, what a pleasant surprise, what do you want?" Mitchum asked.

"I need your help," Logan stared but was interrupted.

"With what?" Mitchum asked slightly happy that his son was coming to him.

"That girl Rory Gilmore I told you about, well I've tried to get her but everything I've tried has failed," Logan said.

"Now you need my help," Mitchum said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Logan before we go any further I need to know that you are willing to use any means necessary to get her," Mitchum said.

Logan nodded yes.

"Then come with me to my study," Mitchum said. They walked into Mitchum's study, as they entered Mitchum closed and locked the doors.

"Now what have you tried?" Mitchum asked sitting down at his desk.

"I've tired everything I can think of, I've been direct and subtle and every time I've been shot down," Logan said.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Mitchum asked.

Logan was afraid to answer; he didn't want his dad to not help him. But he decided that begin direct was best. "Yes, she has some small town boyfriend," he said.

To Logan's surprise Mitchum just nodded. "How serious?" he asked.

"From what I can tell pretty serious," Logan said.

Mitchum sat in thought for a minute. "Logan what I'm about to tell you, you must tell to no one else," he said.

"I got it," Logan said.

"I really mean no one, not your friends, your mother, your sister, or your grandfather," Mitchum said.

"I got it," Logan said slightly annoyed.

"Because if you say anything you'll ruin everything," Mitchum said.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Logan asked.

"I am, follow this advice only when you have to, just take her," Mitchum said simply.

Logan was confused for a moment, "Do you mean raped her?" he asked in a timid voice.

Mitchum nodded, "Yes because the girls you do it to deserve it, they think they're better than you and you need to take control of them and teach them a lesson," Mitchum said.

"But couldn't I get in put in jail or what if I get caught?" Logan asked. He didn't like where the conversation was going but he really wanted Rory so he continued to listen.

"You won't get caught because you'll wear a condom and slip her one of these," Mitchum said taking some pills out of a locked drawer in his desk.

"What are these?" Logan asked shocked that his dad had such a thing.

"Rohypnol, it almost guarantees she won't remember the thing," Mitchum said.

Logan stayed quiet so Mitchum continued. "Believe me it took me years to get this smart, use this and you're in the clear," he said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You've done this before?" Logan asked shocked that his dad would do this.

"Since I was sixteen, trust me I've done it to over a five hundred girls, I did it just last week, that one was more sloppy but that's what the condom is for,' Mitchum said handing Logan some.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Logan asked shocked. He knew his father cheated but he never imagined the number and the way he did it.

"Because Logan you need help and I'm always here, besides no stuck up bitch should cause you this much trouble, just get her alone, give her the pill, what twenty-minutes, put on the condom, and you're ready to go," Mitchum said.

"It will work?" Logan asked. Part of him couldn't believe he was thinking this but he really did want her.

Mitchum smiled, "It will work," he said.

"Why did you start doing it?" Logan asked. He had to know that before he left, he had to be sure that it was for a reason like his.

"Because my girlfriend wanted to wait until marriage and that wasn't for me, so I just got so mad one day I did it, she never said anything and neither have any of the other girls," Mitchum said.

"Why didn't the girls say anything?" Logan asked he wanted to get out of there but he just had to know the full story.

"Because when you're as rich as we are you can bribe them, a doctor to destroy test results, besides most don't remember or are too afraid to say anything," Mitchum said.

Logan didn't have anymore questions; he just lost some respect for his father. "I should be going," he said getting up.

"Just think about her Logan and you'll see the only way to get what you want is to force it," Mitchum said.

That made Logan stop for a moment he did want Rory, and even though he had always been taught that rape was bad he knew this would be the only way to get her.

"You're right, I promise I won't tell anyone," Logan said now fully committed to the idea.

"Good because if you're mom or sister found out, we'd both be kicked out of the house, and if your grandfather found out just say good-bye to the money, he still believes in an honor system," Mitchum said snorting at the idea of honor.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, what if I need more pills?" Logan asked.

Mitchum nodded and got out a pen and paper and wrote down a number, "Just call him, he won't say anything just tell him to charge the Brooks account," he said handing Logan the paper.

"Thanks dad," Logan said as he started leaving.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me after you've gotten what you want," Mitchum said shaking his sons hand.

Logan unlocked the doors and left the house letting the events of the last hour flow through his head. 'Soon Rory Gilmore will be mine,' he thought as he smiled and planned how he was going to do it all the way back to Yale.

Once Logan was back at Yale he surprise to find Colin and Finn waiting for him.

"How'd the talk with your dad go?" Colin asked.

"Great, he gave me some great advice and she will be mine soon," Logan said.

"How?" Finn asked.

"Family secret just trust me on this," Logan said with his dads smile on his face.

**Please Review**


	22. Friday Night Confession

**AN: I know that Logan was very OOC in the last chapter. But he has to be for the story to work. Sorry this chapter is late but I've been busy the past two days. I also agree that Logan would never do this, I even like Logan. But for this story he is evil so apologies to all the Rogan fans out there. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 22: Friday Night Confession

It had been about two months since Lorelai had been raped. Since then she had gone to therapy eight more times and it did seem to help her a little bit. All of her tests had gotten back from the hospital. Luckily all STD tests came up negative along with a pregnancy test. Unfortunately, the police had no leads on the identity of her rapist. They had checked the scene, but with no DNA to work with all they could do was wait and see.

Things had been going well for Rory and Jess. Logan seemed to leave Rory alone and she was fine with that. Rory had been getting closer to Jess and even started thinking that she may be ready for sex with him.

Chris called Lorelai and Rory once or twice a week to be sure that they were doing alright. Luke didn't love it but he accepted it. Logan was still trying to plan out how to get Rory alone. He thought that if he laid low for a while it would be easier to fool her.

Once again it was time for Friday night dinner. "Do you think you'll be able to tell your parents tonight?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked down at the ground and mulled it over in her head. Up to this point she had been able to hide the fact that she had been raped twice every Friday night. She knew that eventually she would have to tell them.

"I don't know, I want to tell them but I'm just afraid that they'll blame me," Lorelai said as she finished getting ready.

"Your therapist said that you should tell them," Luke said trying to get her to tell them. For the past month and a half he had been trying to get her to tell them. She really needed to tell them.

"I know I just don't want to disappoint them by telling them this, or of the other rape," Lorelai said as they started to walk out to the car.

"You won't be disappointing them," Luke said as he started the car.

"Fine I'll tell them," Lorelai said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise, if things get bad we'll leave," Luke promised.

"Fine but I'm holding you to it," Lorelai said.

A little while later they arrived. Rory and Jess were already there.

"How do you think Jess has done so far?" Luke asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I bet my mother's come close to eating him alive," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Just stay calm your parents won't blame you, did they blame Rory?" Luke asked.

"They like Rory," Lorelai said as Luke rang the doorbell.

The maid of the week answered the door. "Everyone else is already here," the maid said taking them to the sitting room. In the sitting room waiting were Rory, Jess, Richard, and Emily.

"Lorelai how nice to see you," Emily said.

"What would you like to drink?" Richard asked.

"Beer for me," Luke said.

"Glass of wine for me," Lorelai said. She wanted to something harder but she knew that she had to stay fairly sober.

"Lorelai how's work on your inn coming along?" Emily asked.

"It's going fine," Lorelai answered trying to conjure up the strength to tell her parents.

"Is anything else new with you?" Richard asked handing them their drinks.

Lorelai knew it was now or never. Her dad had given her the perfect opening all she had to do was take it.

"Actually something is new," Lorelai started out her body slightly shaking. Luke noticed this and held her hand to try and steady her.

"What is it?" Emily asked becoming concerned when she saw Lorelai shaking.

Rory knew what was coming, she could sense it. So much of her wanted to just tell her grandparents for her mom. But she knew that this was something that her mom had to do by herself.

"Mom, dad, please don't interrupt me or be mad. About two months ago I went to see Christopher and help him with Gigi," Lorelai said followed be a deep breath.

"Well after I left his place I went outside and on the way to the car something happened," Lorelai said tears in her eyes now. Emily had fear in her eyes now and Richard was turning pale. They both knew what was coming next but they weren't truly prepared for it.

"Some guy pulled me into an alley and h-he r-r-raped me," Lorelai said looking down at the ground. She didn't want to see her parent's reaction.

Richard was sad, concerned, and furious at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to find the man that did this to his daughter and kill him. He was also very worried for Lorelai, he knew how strong she was and he didn't want that to change.

Emily felt no anger or sadness, the only feeling she had was concern. Although Lorelai thought she didn't care about her, she really did. It hurt so much when she left. Even after Rory's rape part of her was saying 'Thank God Lorelai didn't have to go through this'. Now this had really happened, and Lorelai even thought see was going to be mad. Emily just couldn't believe it, no matter what she was going to be there for her daughter.

"Would someone please say something," Lorelai said. The strain in her voice broke both Richard and Emily's hearts.

"Do the police know who did it?" Richard asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"They don't have any leads," Lorelai said.

"Well are you all right?" Richard asked softening up a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't have any diseases and I'm not pregnant," Lorelai said. She felt better now that she knew her dad didn't hate her. But she was still afraid about what her mom would think.

"Have you been seeing a therapist?" Emily asked. She knew this may not be the best thing to say but it was the only thing that she could think of. She was just too shell shocked.

"Yeah, I'm seeing some one," Lorelai said happy that her mom wasn't mad at her.

"Good, could everyone else go to the dinning room I need to talk to Lorelai alone for a minute," Emily said. Nobody liked that idea but they all followed it. Whatever Emily was going to say she needed to say it alone to Lorelai. Luke gave Lorelai one last supporting glance before leaving.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to expect part of her was afraid and the other part just wanted it to be over. She just hoped and prayed that her mothers' reaction would be good.

**Please Review**


	23. Emily and Logan

**AN: Sorry this chapter is late but I've been busy with work and school. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 23: Emily and Logan

Lorelai held her head down in shame and fear. She was worried about what her mother was going to say. In her therapy sessions she had accepted the fact that she was raped before. She just hadn't wanted to tell her parents that tonight. She didn't want to say it just in case her parents didn't believe her. Then it would just be one less disappointing to them.

Luckily it seemed that her dad wasn't mad at her. Lorelai could at least take comfort in that. She realized that the reason she didn't tell her parents originally was that they wouldn't believe her. She couldn't even think how she could go on if her mom thought she was lying.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Emily asked softly. She slowly moved closer to Lorelai to comfort her.

Lorelai continued to stare at the ground. "I didn't think you'd believe me, or you'd just think this would be another stain on the Gilmore name," she answered honestly. She knew this might make her mom angry but it was better than lying to her.

Emily couldn't believe what she had just heard. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Lorelai would think that because of this she would be ashamed. "We weren't ashamed when it happened to Rory," Emily said.

"You like Rory better," Lorelai responded.

Emily couldn't believe what Lorelai had just said. She knew that she and Lorelai didn't have the best relationship but she never thought that things had gotten this bad between them. "That's not true," Emily said.

"Yes it is, you've never liked me, I'm just an embarrassment," Lorelai said.

Emily felt her heart break right there. She had always known that their relationship was strained but she didn't realize things were that bad.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Emily said tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"Yes I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant, and even with everything else that has happened I've always loved you," Emily said hoping this would convince her.

Lorelai stayed silent so Emily continued.

"Contrary to your opinion the main reason I made you come to Friday Night Dinners is because I want to see you, and if I didn't do that I was afraid I would never see you again" Emily explain calmly.

Lorelai thought about what her mother was saying. It did make sense, she hadn't been the best mother but it must have hurt her mother when she left.

"Just imagine if you and Rory ever got into a fight and you didn't see her for months, what would that do to you?" Emily asked.

Lorelai couldn't even imagine that sort of situation but if it ever happened she knew that she would be crushed.

"I'm sorry I should have told you right away, I was just so confused," Lorelai said.

"Did you really believe that you would disappoint us?" Emily asked.

"I think part of me really did but I wasn't thinking straight," Lorelai said.

"It's alright, I don't blame you," Emily said.

"Mom there's something else you need to know," Lorelai started. 'I might as well tell her now, while she's on my side' she thought.

"What is it?" Emily asked panic rising within her.

"Christopher isn't Rory's father, I was raped before, both of us agreed on the lie because I was really afraid that you wouldn't believe me," Lorelai said very quickly.

Emily felt her entire world falling down all around her. Even years before she felt that something was wrong with the entire situation.

"You should have told us," Emily said numbly.

"It was just easier to lie, I even forgot about it until…the other night," Lorelai said.

'At least she wasn't lying to me everyday' Emily thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was hurt and confused," Lorelai explained hoping that would satisfy her.

"You should have told me but I forgive you," Emily said.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she just heard. "What do you mean?" she asked. She had to be sure that she had heard her mother right.

"I mean that I forgive you for not telling me," Emily said.

Lorelai wasn't really sure what she should do, she had never been in this position before.

"It's alright, I should have told you but I was a scared and confused kid," Lorelai said as she started to cry a little bit. She hugged herself with her arm but then felt the warmth of her mother hugging her.

Meanwhile over a Yale Logan was looking at the stuff his father gave him. He started to debate what he should do.

'I must have Rory' Logan thought.

'But what you'd be doing is illegal,' a voice said.

'Dad did do it,'

'Do you really want to become him?'

Logan stopped thinking about it, it was all too confusing. 'I do want her but what if she says something,' he thought pacing around the room.

Logan started thinking about Rory. She was so perfect her hair, eyes, face, and body made him go crazy. He had dated and slept with a lot of girls but none of them made him feel like how Rory made him feel.

His dreams were filled with her. He couldn't think of anything else. He felt that her he would die. He picked up the stuff his dad gave him and finally made a decision.

'I'll do it soon, I have to do it tomorrow' Logan thought. He knew that this would require some patience but he knew that it would eventually pay off.

'I'll put some in her coffee, I'll get her alone, and then my fantasy will come true,' Logan thought as a wicked smile showed up on his face.

"Everything will be perfect" Logan said.

**Please Review**


	24. A Perfect Plan

**AN: I know I've been missing for a while but I've just started college and I've been really busy. Anyway I'm going to try and update more often now, hopefully I'll have a chapter a week up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 24: A Perfect Plan

It had been a couple of weeks since the Friday night dinner when Lorelai told Emily what had happened to her. Rory was very happy that her mom had finally told her grandmother what had happened.

The rest of the dinner had gone well; her mother seemed to look better. She had no idea what her grandmother and mother had said but whatever was said appeared to be good.

Rory was busy on this Wednesday working at the paper, unfortunately so was Logan. She still felt very uncomfortable around him but he had not tried anything else. Jess had been coming around a little bit more lately too, just to be on the safe side.

Rory felt that he was overreacting a little bit since Logan had not tried anything else but she did like that he did care this much about her.

It was getting late and most of the staff had left only Logan, Paris, Doyle, and she remained. Rory mentally told herself if Doyle and Paris were ready to go before her she would go too.

Logan was growing impatient. He had waited the past couple of weeks for the opportunity to get Rory alone and he had yet to do so. Paris, Doyle, or that boyfriend of hers was around her.

"Well I'm done for the night want me to stay or are you good?" Paris asked.

"Is Doyle staying?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Paris said Rory had told her what happened with Logan and while she was for kicking his ass Rory made her promise not to.

"Then I'll be fine," Rory said softly, Paris nodded then left.

Logan looked up from his game of solitaire to see Paris leave.

'Good, now all I need to do is drug her and get Doyle to leave,' Logan thought.

Logan then got up from his computer to get Rory and himself some coffee to drink. When he was sure that neither Doyle nor Rory were looking at him he proceeded to but the one of the pills his dad gave him in Rory's coffee.

"Want some coffee?" Logan asked while taking a sip from the non-drugged cup. Rory looked up at him she seemed a little wary but after seeing that Doyle was still there accepted the cup. Inwardly Logan smiled.

After taking a few sips from the coffee Rory started to feel a little funny, she felt like she had just gotten extremely tired.

"Doyle could you do me a favor?" Logan asked.

"What is it?" Doyle asked.

"I was just wondering if you could run out and get me something to eat." Logan asked, a lame excuse but it would do.

"Why would I do that?" Doyle asked.

"Because I just want a burger and all I have is a fifty and you can keep the change," Logan said.

"Good enough, I'll be back soon," Doyle said leaving.

Rory suddenly felt vulnerable she had never told Doyle what had happened.

"I think I'm going to…" Rory started but found she could not finish her sentence. The room was spinning all she wanted to do was close her eyes.

Logan noticed she was about to fall so he caught her.

'Perfect timing,' he thought.

Logan picked her up and took her out to his car. He was a little afraid that someone would she them but luckily for him no one did. He wanted to take her right there but he knew he could not. He proceeded to tie her up and put her in the trunk of his car. It was a little tight but he could still fit her in. He walked back to the newspaper room.

Logan got back there before Doyle returned he really did no care what Doyle got him to eat as long as he got back soon. After about ten more minutes Doyle returned.

"Where'd Gilmore go?" Doyle asked.

"She was not feeling well and thought it would be best if she went home," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Well alright here's your food," Doyle said handing him the bag.

Logan started to eat the food; he wanted to eat it fast but knew that it would be better if he went slowly. Rory would be his soon enough, he just had to wait another hour or so. After about twenty more minutes at the paper Logan decided it was time to go.

"I'm done for the night, see you later," Logan said leaving before Doyle could even respond.

Logan basically sprinted to his car he could not wait to drive back to his flat and have his perfect evening. He finally reached his flat and parked his car a good distance away. He opened up the trunk and untied Rory, she was still asleep. He picked her up gently and walked into his building. He did his best to hide her face just to be on the safe side.

From the looks of it though everyone who say him simply assumed that he was helping his girlfriend, who had passed out, back to her room. He finally reached his flat; hopefully Colin and Finn were still out drinking he did not need their questions tonight.

Logan's luck seemed to be holding out for him tonight, both of them were gone and he had the flat to himself. He had to work quick he wanted to be sure that everything was ready before Rory woke up or Colin and Finn came back. He took Rory to his bed and tied her arms and legs to his bed posts. Meanwhile her cell phone started to ring; Logan did not even check who it was he just turned it off. He did not want to be interrupted.

Logan then went and started undressing her leaving her in only her bra and panties. He wanted her to have some clothes on; she was not a slut after all. Everything was ready for tonight all Rory had to do was wake up, he could take her right now but he wanted to experience the real thing with her up and ready to go.

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow Jess was getting worried, usually Rory called him by now but he still had not heard anything from her yet. He had tried calling her but there was no answer and now her cell phone was off.

'I have to check on her,' Jess thought as he went out to his car. He knew he was probably overreacting but on the off chance that something was wrong he had to be sure that Rory was safe he started speeding off to Yale hoping that his instinct was wrong.

**Please Review **


	25. Colin and Finn

**AN: Here's this ****week's**** update, it's up a little earlier than expected. Thanks to all the people that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 25: Colin and Finn

"I'm telling you mate I'm worried about Logan," Finn said as they walked into the building.

"Come on Finn, he may be a little bit obsessed with Rory but it's probably nothing," Colin said as they walked into the elevator.

"I know but I just have this feeling that he is going to do something that he's going to regret," Finn said.

"It doesn't matter his dad can get him out of anything so let's just let him be he'll be obsessed with her for a week or two more then he'll just find another girl who will be willing to go out with him and everything will be back to normal," Colin said as the elevator got to their floor.

Colin and Finn walked into the apartment. The apartment was empty but suddenly Logan came out of his room looking disheveled.

"Colin, Finn what are you doing here?" Logan asked clearly surprised to see them.

"Well we do live here and we were a bit worried when you said that you were working on the paper tonight, you've never really worked on the paper before," Finn said a little suspicious.

"Well everything is fine, if you guys could please leave for a little while I have someone over," Logan said while noticeably sweating.

"Who, did you finally get Rory to say yes?" Colin asked a little shocked that he had finally succeeded.

"Yeah so could you please leave so we could have our privacy?" Logan asked hoping that he could get them to leave quickly.

"Come on let's just say a quick hello," Finn said laughing and walking over to Logan's room and opening the door. Logan went to try and stop them from going in but was just a little too slow. After opening the door Colin and Finn were shocked at what they saw. They walked into Logan's room to see a naked Rory Gilmore naked, bound and gagged with tears in her eyes while she was struggling to break free.

"What the fucks going on here man?" Colin shouted as he started pacing around the room.

"Nothing we were just having a romantic evening," Logan said trying to cover his tracks.

"There is nothing romantic about this mate, you were going to rape her," Finn said looking at Rory. His heart broke while he was looking at her. He may have had a lot of one night stands but he had never done this. He could just tell that there was nothing but pure fear in her eyes.

"This is not good, this is not good," Colin said.

"Guys, please we were meant to be together," Logan said hoping to work some damage control.

"Logan this is illegal you could go to jail!" Colin shouted.

"Only if you guys say something," Logan said.

"And what about her Logan, she'll definitely say something," Colin said.

"Please just let us have this evening…" Logan started but could not finish. While Colin and Logan were arguing, Finn snuck up behind Logan with a vase so he could knock Logan out. Logan fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Colin asked.

"There was no way that we were going to be able to talk to him all he would do was lie and try to get us to leave and we need to help her," Finn said looking over at Rory. Meanwhile Rory's hopes were rising. Just a few minutes ago it seemed like she would be living her hell all over again and now it seemed like she was safe.

"What should we do with her?" Colin asked.

"I think we should just let her go and whatever happens to Logan is his own fault," Finn said. Colin thought it over for a minute, he did not like the thought of something bad happening to his friend but he knew that he brought it on himself.

"Fine let's untie her," Colin said removing the duck tape from Rory's mouth.

"Thank you," Rory said softly not wanting to ruin her chances to get away. Colin and Finn remained silent while they untied her.

"We'll leave for a minute so you can put on her clothes," Finn said as they took Logan form the room.

"What are we going to do when Logan wakes up?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure, let's just cross that bridge when we get to it," Finn replied. They sat in awkward silence for the next couple minutes until Rory came out of the bedroom.

"Could you call me a cab? I'm not really sure where I am," Rory said in a small voice. Both Colin and Finn's hearts broke at that statement; they both wondered just how bad their friend had hurt this girl.

"We will, could you please just tell us what happened?" Colin asked wondering under what circumstances Logan had brought Rory here. Rory froze for a second unsure how to respond but decided that she had to since it was her only way out.

"I don't remember much, I think he put something in my drink, the next thing I knew I was tied up, then Logan walked in and started undressing me I tried to stop him but I couldn't, then he hears you guys coming in and tapes my mouth up and then you know what happens after that," Rory said quickly she barely knew these people and she such wanted to leave.

Both Colin and Fin felt for her and just wanted to get her out there.

"Alright then, Colin will drive you back," Finn said. Colin turned to him and gave him a look.

"We need to be sure that she gets back safe and one of us needs to watch Logan," Finn said. Colin just nodded in agreement knowing that he was right.

"Let's go down to my car," Colin said, Rory timidly nodded and followed him down to his car. Rory barely looked at Colin all she cared about getting back to her room and crying herself to sleep.

"Where do you live?" Colin asked.

"Don't worry about it just drop me off around Bradford Hall, you know where that is?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Colin said as he continued to drive.

"I'm really sorry about what Logan did and we promise that he won't do that again, Finn and I will make sure of it," Colin said trying to reassure her.

"I know," Rory said not looking at him; she just wanted this to be over.

"Well here we are," Colin said stopping and unlocking that car. Rory got out.

"Colin, thanks if it wasn't for you coming in and being appalled tonight would have been a lot worse," Rory said shaking visibly.

"Don't worry just take care of yourself," Colin said before driving away.

Rory slowly started back to her dorm room she knew that she was lucky and that she would have nightmares. What had happened tonight reminded her so much of what had happened with Max she just did not want to think about it.

Eventually she got back to her dorm room to find both Paris and Jess there.

"Where were you?" Paris asked panic evident in her voice.

"Logan kidnapped me and tried to rape me," Rory stated numbly.

"Did he?" Jess asked afraid of the answer.

"No Logan's friends Colin and Finn saved me," Rory said.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked.

"I'll be fine could we talk about this tomorrow I just want to get to bed," Rory said ignoring both Jess and Paris and going to her room.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Paris asked.

"I think so but I think we need to get Lorelai here," Jess said taking out his cell phone. He dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello," Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Lorelai you need to get to Yale its Rory…" Jess started.

**Please Review**


End file.
